En busca del Destino The Gravity of Love
by Mena Girl
Summary: Empieza la travesia! James llega junto con Sirius han llegado por fin, en medio de una gran fiesta.. la hora desiciva! una fiesta que no es igual a las otras, extraños intrusos y los chicos esperando el momento para cumplir con su malvado plan
1. Default Chapter

**_Prologo_**

**Según el registro que data de la creación, documentos que aun están conservados, fue en el año 3567 DC cuando la bruja Odrianne floto, absorbida por las fuerzas ocultas a la cual servia, hasta lo mas alto de cielo nocturno; abrió los ojos ausentadas de brillo y pupila y las palabras (que escullo cada mago de la tierra) que declaro aquella noche no se olvidaron jamás; se habían grabado en el corazón y en la mente de todos. El Apocalipsis estaba por llegar, el fin de la edad de la vieja y querida tierra llegaban dolorosamente a su fin, por eso instigó en los corazones de cada uno de magos y brujas a buscar la absolución de su salvación**

**Cada día que pasaba quedaba mas patente que el fin del mundo se acercaba. Terremotos, guerras, tristeza, desesperación y sufrimientos cubría el mundo**

**Para ese entonces los grandes poderes que caracterizaban a los ilustres magos que pasaron por la humanidad fueron reencarnados y depositados en un grupo selecto de personas. Esas personas fueron lo que buscaron más insistente que lo demás en la salvación de los de su raza**

**Sus ruegos se vieron recompensados**

**Fue en esa noche del eclipse de luna cuando todos ellos se vieron en el sublime mundo de los sueños y supieron todo. Alcanzaron a ver en el cielo se abría y en ese mismo instantes, la persona elegida se sacrificaría y enviaría una gran bola de fuego. Que en cuestión de segundos se solidificaba y se compactaba hasta quedar en una gran bola de tierra, de alguna forma, todos ellos habían creado un nuevo mundo. Veían pasar con rapidez los diversos años, veían nuevos rostros, veían las nuevas ropas, las nuevas culturas, la música, la danza, el modo de vivir… todo.**

**Repentinamente sea donde sea que se localizaban ellos, en ese mismo instante despertaron y levantaron rápidamente, a un mismo reflejo con los ojos abiertos**

**¡Esa era la solución!... habían alcanzado ver el futuro. Como aquella gran servidora de las fuerzas ocultas, Odrianne**

**No fue nada fácil. Falto años de investigación para conseguir algo pero faltaba aquella persona que haría el primer paso en lograr enviar a la otra dimensión esa gran bola compacta de fuego, alguien que reuniera el poder mágico necesario para lograrlo y que pudiera sacrificarse por todos ellos, pues ya cuando hiciera ese dificultoso hechizo ya no tendría mas fuerzas sino para tenderse a morir a pocas horas de efectuarse la ultima sacudida del planeta**

**De algún modo, aquellos poderosos magos, muchos por azares del destino pudieron reunirse. El ultimo que llego era alguien misterioso, que se hacia llamar Gaia, propietario de poderes inimaginables pues era el producto de la unión de alguien mortal y una deidad (rumor que tal vez fueron pura palabrería de la gente porque no hay constancia de ello) **

**Juntos tomaron la esencia de las cosas y las fueron reuniendo en el lugar elegido, a la espera de aquel día. Todo, hasta la vida de lo animales mágicos y corrientes se transportaría, depositándola en cosas corrientes y de aspecto inocente.**

**Sabían lo que debían hacer, pudieron crear y mejorar con sus grandes poderes todas las semejanzas de la moribunda tierra. Pero no había modo de crear en la nada los elementos; en ese entonces fue cuando Gaia tomo la esencia del agua, la tierra, el fuego, el aire y la vida y las encerró aparentemente en 5 piedras corrientes, llamadas posteriormente las piedras elementales. Ya todo estaba listo, lo demás era esperar**

**Fue al año siguiente que sucedió el último día. **

**Antes de que todo terminara, sucumbía el caos y en medio de todo Gaia, en sus últimos momentos de vida reunió a sus hijos pequeños y para que el pudiera pervivir con ellos, ya que los quería como a ninguna otra cosa, otorgo una pequeña parte de sus poderes a todos ellos y al primogénito fue el que recibió mas que todos ellos. Aunque para el eran insignificantes, para los demás era una inmensa cantidad de poder. **

**Varios grandes magos invocadores de magia arcana (magia que existió desde la creación de la humanidad, una de las mas poderosas, y que tomaban como vía algún elegido para manifestarse nuevamente en el mundo mortal) se reunieron en un circulo mágico alrededor de el, ayudando al hombre poderoso para concebir la mayor magia arcana posible y explotar el nivel de magia al máximo; el extendió los brazos y pronunciando un conjuro de su invención en medio de aquel griterío de personas y de la tierra, desquebrajo el cielo y creando el solo una nueva dimensión. Enseguida lenguas de fuego de más de cuatro metros lamían el cuerpo del mortal, que parecía no afectarle en nada, y separándose fue enviado a lo que seria el nuevo mundo. **

**Comenzaba a desintegrarse la tierra y el pánico cundía en todos lados.**

**Gaia llegaba al éxtasis de poder mágico. Nunca se había presenciado tanta magia como ese día, ni antes ni después. Pero era tanto que su cuerpo joven no aguantaba tanto poder por lo que comenzó a desintegrarse. Todos dudaron que pudieran sobrevivir si el llegaba a morir en ese instante**

**El no se permitió morir, no ahora. Espero unos momentos y de su cuerpo emano una luz blanca tan destellante que encegueció a todos y cubrió toda la tierra **

**Los magos abrieron los ojos, se encontraron con un nuevo mundo delante de ellos. Habían sido transportados**

**Iniciaron una vida nueva en aquel nuevo mundo, al que llamaron Gaia, en honor a uno de los principales creadores de lo que era hoy en día. **

**El trabajo fue arduo, soltaron todos los poderes por el mundo y se liberaron y la tierra tomo forma al de su patrón original, el planeta tierra. Gracias a las piedras de Gaia, se completo el trabajo, formándose el agua, los arroyos, los ríos y los mares y océano; la tierra y la vida fueron en conjunto formándose las plantas y los árboles; el aire cubrió el cielo y el fuego era el poder más independiente de todos**

**Las piedras elementales desaparecieron en cuanto fueron usadas pero aun siguen en gaia. Con el pasar de los años nunca se supo de ellas, los guardianes que las cuidaban se vieron pronto que aquellas piedras había desaparecido; no se supieron saber de ellas en cientos de años por lo que los magos llegaron a pensar que ellas y el misterio que las rodeaba eran solo leyenda. Cuentos perdidos de la nueva creación. **

**Lo que no sabían era que ellas no podían manifestar sus poderes abiertamente, habían perdido esa capacidad por lo que eligieron nuevos guardianes de vía de sus poderes, personas especiales que pudieran soportar el poder que en ella se encontraban. Al morir uno, no pasaba a la siguiente generación sino que buscaban a un nuevo guardián que reuniera un nivel mágico determinado. Se volvieron difíciles de encontrar. No todos podían soportarlo, algunas escogieron como guardianes a los descendientes del mago Gaia, quienes poseían gran poder.**

**De los cinco diferentes descendientes que tuvo El Creador, los tres primogénitos de las tres primeras familias fueron los que almacenaron los poderes dormidos de las piedras en su interior. **

**Cada uno, con artes oscuras y secretas alcanzó alterar la costumbre de cambiar el portador de la piedra y las transformaron a su propio beneficio, hicieron que las piedras se retuvieran en la familia y pasara a los primogénitos de generación en generación. Los poderes de la vida, el agua y el aire se mantuvieron para siempre entre la línea inalterable de descendientes de Gaia**

**Las tres familias, las tres sangres se unieron en una sola para que nadie pudiera quitárselas y el primogénito de la 12va generación retuvo en su poder a la vida, al aire y al agua. **

**Nunca más se supo sobre los descendientes de los últimos hijos que tuvo Gaia, hasta que hubo pasado muchas vidas de hombres**

**La piedra que guardaba el poder de la tierra fue salteándose el portador según le conviniera hasta que llego a parar al hermano menor  del que guardaba las tres piedras fusionadas, quien por avaricia y maldad, mato a su hermano para hacerse con la piedra.**

**Y aunque por muchos años se busco al poder restante, el Fuego, nunca se encontró**

**Aparte de la secreta disputa familiar por la posesión de las piedras, todos los descendientes deseaban tomar posesión de lo que les correspondían pues pensaban que el mundo de Gaia era suyo por ser descendientes del (a su parecer) único creador del planeta. Ese sueño apacible, se convirtió en deseo, el deseo se fue trasformando en obsesión; la obsesión pasó a la ambición y llego transformarse en el mas pulcro odio y avaricia que pudiera albergad el corazón humano. **

**Con odio decidieron que recobrarían lo que les era suyo y almacenaban el odio en su corazón y el hijo acumulaba su propio odio más el de su padre heredado y así fue sucesivamente por todos los años.**

**Cuando la persona que heredo la máxima plenitud de poder y odio fue un hombre llamado Tom Riddle cuya maldad toco su puerta y lo devoro y le hizo transformase lo que se conoce como Lord Voldemort, descendiente directo y legal del Creador y portador de cuatro poderes; nadie supo de eso. Se consideraba un secreto que más valía no revelar**

**Voldemort causo estragos en Gaia, sumió el mundo en el caos y en el miedo. Hizo que todos temieran su nombre y huyeran ante solo su presencia. Pocos fueron lo que sobrevivieron a la Era del Terror, y solo pocos reinos fueron los que se enfrentaron.**

**Ahora Gaia ya no sufría. Ya no lloraba por el derramamiento de sangre**

**Ahora… voldemort ya no existía en el mundo físico pues cuando faltaba poco para llegar a la cima del poder se topo sorpresivamente con una fuerza que no esperaba encontrar, que lo despojo de sus poderes de mano de la persona que menos esperada. Fue en la noche de leyenda de dos lunas, que fue inmortalizada la historia de su muerte (todos creían)  por todos los confines del mundo y el reino de Alejandría paso a ser en ese entonces la Mayor potencia mundial que existía.**

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**1er Capitulo**

****

**"Perdidas"**

**Todas las verdes praderas ardían en inmensas lenguas de fuego. Podían alcanzar más de tres metros de altura. Una imagen que los hombres solo pueden concebir en sus más terribles pesadillas. El humo danzaba a velocidad vertiginosa en el ambiente e inundaba todos los rincones**

**Pero no había nadie ya que pudieran ver como todos sus logros habían acabado en fino polvo gris. Las casas preciadas se iban derrumbando poco a poco hasta quedar solo reducidas a cenizas, al igual que todos sus sueños y aspiraciones. Todo sucumbía al poder maligno que se podía sentir en toda la ciudad ardida en llamas. Ahora era solo formaba parte del olvido.**

**Tan solo quedaban los animales que corrían despavoridos por una nueva oportunidad de vivir. La mayoría de las hembras morían quemados vivos al no querer despegarse de sus pequeños hijos que, por lógica, eran incapaces de emprender una escapada rápida todavía. Por eso, por donde quiera se escuchaban los últimos gritos de dolor de los últimos sobrevivientes. Aullidos que desgarraban el aire negro. Ya no había nadie que les escucharan**

**Nadie… salvo uno**

**Afuera de la ciudad se veía a un niño escapar de la gran humareda en el que estaba sometida la gran ciudad. Caminaba tambaleándose, de un lado hacia otro como si fuera algo rítmico. Dando unos últimos pasos había logrado su meta. La supervivencia. Dudaba que no pudiera seguir aguantando pues la cabeza le dolía como nunca antes, los músculos agarrotados no podían con el liviano peso de su pequeño cuerpo. Tosió un par de veces y levanto con esfuerzo una mano que parecía que era plomo para apretarse el pecho. No podía respirar debido al calor. No podía permitirse pararse a descansar justo cuando estaba a punto de salir de aquel infierno, por eso siguió caminando. Un metro, dos. Comenzó a nublársele la vista. Gimió de cansancio y sin fuerzas se desplomo en el suelo, jadeando, sudando. A tientas, busco su varita entre los desgarres de su ropa curtida y calcinada. Solo necesitaba un último hechizo para salir de allí. Lo intento pero no ya no le quedaba fuerzas, ni siquiera para poder tenerse en pie. Cerró los ojos rogando que el mundo dejara de dar vueltas y vueltas. Escuchaba aun algunas explosiones en lo que antes era una majestuosa ciudad. **

**Sentía los pasos de algo que se acercaba**

**Sin poder abrir los ojos, no pudo notar que era. Era un animal bebe que sin duda había perdido a su madre. Se acurruco contra el, anhelando sentir el calor que tenia con su madre muerta. Temblaba frenéticamente El no hacia nada. Solo estaba allí tendido tratando de poder sobrevivir ajeno a ninguna otra vida mas que la suya**

**Levanto la mirada alrededor con la respiración dificultosa. En medio del humo y los pocos gritos de animales que eran acorralados en el fuego, se podían percibir en alto del cielo manchado de sangre unos ojos malignos que expresaban maldad absoluta.**

**Sentía su penetrante mirada sobre el. Era doloroso esa sensación de angustia que tenia. Le dio más miedo. Creció y creció cuando sintió una nueva presencia humana. De un gran poder. Una silueta oscura se delineo en alto de la colina más próxima. Al notarlo, emprendió el rumbo hacia el**

**Ahora tenia pánico, aun siendo simplemente un niño trato de pararse para al menos morir con honor. No pudo. Cayó por segunda vez frente aquella silueta oscura.**

**Este alzo la varita y susurro en voz casi imperceptible, palabras que el no pudo escuchar. Aun antes de saber que había pasado con el mismo, el niño cayo tendido en el la hierba calcinada completamente inconsciente**

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**-Espera a que te coja maldito mocoso y allí sabrás quien soy yo- bramo con voz potente que se hizo escuchar por todo el castillo.**

**Un chico de unos nueve años corría vertiginosamente entre los diversos laberintos; aunque esta escena era prácticamente rutinaria, siempre asombraba la manera en como el se burlaba de uno de los hombres con mas poder en el castillo así tan descaradamente. Aun en medio de la carrera se le podía escuchar el ataque de risa que no se podía contener en su garganta. Los sirvientes, trabajadores y todos los que lo veían le sonreían con complicidad. El se las respondía pero ya se estaba asustando. Tal vez no debió haber hecho desaparecer la espada mas preciada del general bravucón (como el lo llamaba) quien tenia fama de no soportar ni a un solo niño en toda Gaia. Ya que el chico había reído bastante pensó en devolverle la espada al hombre tan amargado… el único problema que le veía al asunto era de que cuando hacia desaparecer algo, el no tenia ni idea a donde llegaban a parar y por lo tanto no sabia donde buscarla apara entregársela**

**Tal vez debió recordar ese pequeño punto antes de haber escogido a aquella victima**

**Así fue que llego como alma que lleva el diablo hacia los patios exteriores. De varias puertas y guaridas salieron unos cuantos soldados tratando de atrapar al niño por orden del general que ya estaba echando humo por la boca**

**Cuando miro hacia atrás, ahora si que se preocupo. Si lo agarraban y lo llevaban ante su padre... Abrió los ojos con horror ante esa simple mención, lo que basto para darle nuevas fuerzas para correr.**

**Pero ya no había a donde correr**

**Había llegado a un callejón sin salida. Tenia frente a el, las paredes del inmenso castillo de piedra. Podría salir de allí y escalar las grandes montañas que rodeaban su hogar y esperar a que el viejote se cansara. Solo pensar en el castigo que le pondría su padre si lo descubría era una razón suficiente para descartar totalmente la idea. Ni hablar.**

**Los soldados dejaron de correr, ya estaban a menos de veinte pasos de el. El niño se recostó contra la pared, muy asustado. Apareció el General Garner en persona con una sonrisa triunfal**

**-ahora si te tengo en mis manos y me asegurare personalmente que esta vez tu castigo sea lo suficientemente grande para pagar todas las "bromitas" que nos haz hecho- susurro con una emoción incontenida y cara psicópata**

**-¿Bromas? ¿De que me habla capitán?- con una sonrisa angelical que nadie le creyó. Demasiado acostumbrados estaban ya a esas actuaciones**

**-No te hagas el despistado niñito. No funciona conmigo. ¡¡Se bien que fuiste tu el que puso el excremento de dragón en nuestras botas!!- grito rojo de ira- y ahora tu vendrás conmigo, maldito chiquillo, tu y tus mentiras. Y no te servirán con tu padre esta vez**

**-a mi no me hable en ese tono- gruño el aludido airadamente**

**Pero el hombre ya no escuchaba. Tampoco razonaba. Estaba al borde de la desesperación y de los nervios. Y tenía que desquitarse como sea de aquel demonio de Satanás; no importaba fuera quien fuera. Ni siquiera el único hijo del dueño y señor del castillo**

**Se acerco cada vez más al niño. Lo tenía acorralado y al fin su venganza seria completa. Lleno de felicidad lo agarro por el brazo cuando el cerro los parpados fuertemente. De repente y, sin ningún conjuro de varita, ¡Puff! desapareció sin dejar rastros**

**Abrió los ojos de nuevo, pero si esperaba ver la cara del desquiciado general estaba muy equivocado. Lo que vio lo dejo pasmado. El paisaje parecía sacado de cuentos de terror que le contaba Madame Creus. Cuerpos mutilados y calcinados por todas apartes. Grandes lenguas de fuego corrían por donde parecía haber antes una gran ciudad. Quedo con la boca abierta de horror. ¿Como era que había llegado a parar allí?**

**Obviamente había desaparecido totalmente sin querer. Tal vez el susto que se había llevado. Es que ver a esa cara grandota, furica y roja de rabia es para asustar a cualquiera. Pero era mucho peor lo que tenía en frente. Saco la varita de entre sus ropas. Un poco lejos de donde el se encontraba vio un encandilante destello azul que se dejo ver varios metros a la redonda. Se acerco rápidamente y se quedo mas aterrado todavía. Un niño estaba frente a el y tendido en el suelo ¡como si estuviera muerto! Se arrodillo junto a el, le toco el cuello y de algún modo supo que estaba vivo. Le tomo la mano helada y se preparo a desaparecer de nuevo cuando se fijo en el animal bebe que se tendía contra aquel niño desconocido. Puso la otra mano que le quedaba, la izquierda, para salir de allí cuanto antes.**

**Se concentro y cerró los ojos. Cuando sintió de nuevo como si estuviera flotando, viajando a una rápida velocidad, supo que habían podido escapar**

**Calleron todos al suelo**

**Le llego al oído el ruido de pasos apresurados y gritos de sorpresa. El chico miro a su compañero y que no conocía de nada, pero le dolió profundamente verle en tan deplorable estado.**

**Pidió a gritos ayuda a quien quiera fuera de los que se encontraban ahí. Porque, al igual que como otras tantas veces, no sabia a donde habían llegado a parar**

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**Dejo de mirar el pozo profundo. Suspiro. Con la ayuda del pozo, que era como un modo de ver y escuchar la cosas que pasaban en el mundo a grandes distancias, se entero de que la guerra no había terminado, como el había creído todos estos meses. Al contrario, apenas estaban empezando una nueva. Contra un nuevo enemigo. Hace ya como unas doce horas, mas 15 ciudades habían sucumbido ante el fuego y el poder destructor de los terribles magos oscuros, respetados y temidos en Gaia. Le preocupaba las nuevas desapariciones, los nuevos ataques y el renacer de los magos oscuros y mortifagos, los sirvientes mas poderosos del terror sin nombre. Pero ¿como podía ser si aquel maligno ser mitad oscuro mitad humano había desaparecido hace casi 2 años ya?**

**Desalentado por las nuevas noticias vació el pozo en un solo movimiento de varita. No podía arriesgarse a que otras personas pudieran mirar las virtudes que ofrecía aquel pozo profundo. Se volvió sobresaltado a escuchar gritos que venían hacia el**

**-albus!! ¡¡Te encuentro al fin!!- grito una mujer que era muy extraño verla gritando de esa manera, siendo ella tan pausada y serena**

**El anciano se puso de pie y le dirigió una mirada penetrante. Se acomodo los lentes de media luna y espero a que hablara. La mujer tomo aire**

**-esperaba encontrarte. Creí que ya habías partido**

**-Necesitaba obtener las nuevas noticias, pero pienso hacerlo cuando termine el día. Es mas seguro viajar de noche en estos tiempos**

**-Vas a tener que postergarlo para otro momento- dijo la mujer con porte digno. Con finos movimientos y una mirada al anciano, giro de nuevo y salio armoniosamente del lugar**

**-¿Ocurrió algo?- pregunto Albus Dumbledore caminando al mismo paso que ella.**

**Ella no respondió más siguió caminando entre los amplios corredores decorados de extraños motivos. Dumbledore le siguió por donde ella iba, cada vez más preocupado. Al final de un pasillo se detuvieron frente a la entrada de una habitación que tenían dos inmensas puertas de mármol. Antes de entrar al cuarto, había salido una mujer de madura edad vestida de blanco. Se encontró de frente con ellos, y el ver a la mujer hizo una extravagante inclinación de cabeza**

**-alteza…- fue lo único que dijo**

**-¿Como se encuentran?- pregunto llanamente la mujer**

**-Solo dos de ellos están todavía en estado crítico, mi señora. El otro ya esta completamente fuera de peligro**

**La Reina asintió con la cabeza**

**-¿y ya hicieron todo lo que pudieron por los dos?**

**-todo, su alteza- dijo la enfermera sin mirar los ojos de su señora**

**Ella medito unos segundos y después dijo:-Envía una lechuza al medimago Strauss. Hay que hacer todo lo posible por salvarles ¿comprende?- pregunto con aire grave**

**La enfermera hizo una reverencia y salio apresuradamente de allí, dejando nuevamente a Albus y a la reina nuevamente solos. Ella giro la manilla de oro, cuando se detuvo de pronto y miro al viejo**

**-¿Recuerdas la platica que tuvimos sobre tus inquietudes hace unos días? ¿De que se podria esperar una nueva era oscura?- dumbledore asintió levemente la cabeza- bien, no te negare que me consterno profundamente y me quede pensando varias noches seguidas sobre los nuevos sucesos extraños que podrían pasar y…**

**-¿que pasa Nixa?- pregunto el hombre tensándose y dejando las formalidad de lado**

**-de lo que me dijiste. Esta pasando. Mira esto…**

**Abrió lentamente la puerta dejando ver lo que estaba dentro de la habitación. La mujer miro con pena la estancia. En ella se encontraban tres acama aboceladas y tres niños se encontraban en ella. Había dos que se veían muy graves. Sus caras pálidas parecían muertas. Uno de ellos estaba lleno de rasguños y marcas de inmensos dientes estaban por todas partes de su cuerpo. Tenía el tórax vendado, el cual estaba bañado de sangre. Hubo unos instantes en que se ajito inconscientemente y volvió a quedarse quieto, sumido en un sueño profundo. El que estaba a su lado no se veía tan mal físicamente pero había recibido muchas maldiciones. Estaba sumido en un largo letargo y toda su cabeza estaba vendada, salvo los ojos. Tenía su boca ligeramente abierta, tratando de respirar porque no podía hacerlo por sus fosas nasales. Y el tercero, el que estaba más alejado de la puerta, dormía profundamente**

**Los dos se acercaron y observaron a los tres pacientes desde la cama del medio. Dumbledore medito unos instantes antes de cerrar los ojos pero Nixa no lo noto. Miraba absorta las tres camas y acaricio las sabanas de la cama del medio en gesto maternal**

**-¿Cuando llegaron?- pregunto un muy pensativo Dumbledore**

**-Tan solo un par de horas. Dos aparecieron de la nada frente a mi en la terraza Floral- miro con tristeza las camas- era triste observar las miradas aterradas que tenían. Me sorprendió que ya tenían una varita a tan corta edad y que fueron capaces de transportarse solo con la mente, cuando hay muchos adultos que aun tienen dificultades con ese hechizo… para cuando los trajeron aquí inmediatamente llego ese pequeño- señalo la primera cama- ¿No te parece todo esto extraño?**

**-Pueda ser que provenga de alguna ciudad en ruinas, pero que hayan sido los únicos en sobrevivir. Es, sin duda alguna, algo extraño. Pobres niños…**

**-por eso fue que me encargue personalmente de decírtelo. Desde que me educaste he aprendido lo suficiente de usted como para darme cuenta lo preocupado que ha estado estos días. ¿Que pudo haber pasado?**

**-Demasiado. Muchas cosas sombrías- observo gravemente todo el cuarto y mujer joven lo observo alarmada- ¿Ya se le aviso a Cid?**

**-No. Considere que debía decirte a ti en primer lugar y no quisiera preocupar mas a Cid, ha estado muy preocupado por los ataques de Brahne las ultimas semanas. Tal vez esta llegada solo sea una casualidad- dijo esperanzada**

**-No lo creo- atino Albus y se apoyo en la cama más próxima**

**-¿que quiere decir? No puedo comprender que relación puede tener con esos nuevos ataques**

**-a decir verdad, yo tampoco alcanzo a comprender. Tal vez sea un principio de todo. No lo se. Estoy confundido… ¿ya se sabe quienes son?**

**-Los nombres de dos. Al menos por lo que se de uno de ellos, las causas por la que están aquí no son muy alentadoras- menciono la mujer. Cerró los ojos por un momento**

**-¿Y el otro chico?- Albus se encontraba impasible pero no pudo evitar arrugar el entrecejo.**

**Nixa abrió los ojos-si, solo se conseguido información a dos. A el- señalo a la primera cama. El niño se dio vuelta en la cama. Todavía estaba dormido- y a este otro- señalo la última cama- pero de este no he podido conseguir nada. No sabemos nada de el**

**-¿ni el nombre del niño?- pregunto Dumbledore preocupado**

**-Ni siquiera eso y mucho menos de donde proviene ni tampoco porque este en ese estado. Y eso es lo más raro de todo, es imposible conseguir información alguna. Ni con los hechizos más poderosos se ha logrado**

**-Habrá que esperar a que despierten. Solo hay que esperar**

**-¿que significara todo esto?**

**El viejo le observo unos instantes, tratando de medir sus próximas y temibles palabras**

**-No quiero hacer conjeturas tan pronto. Pero me temo que las desapariciones de los hombres, los ataques y estas victimas puedan indicar que después de estos dos años de relatividad paz, haya comenzado nuevos tiempos oscuros…**

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**_Nadie me hubiese preparado para el cambio que recibió mi vida. Un giro completo  de 180 grados. Escuchaba las voces al igual como se podía escuchar una radio mágica mal sintonizada. No podía abrir los ojos, me pesaban los parpados. Me duele todo, desde la punta de mis pies hasta el lugar más recóndito del alma. Intente levantarme. De un lugar desconocido vinieron unos brazos en ayuda para incorporarme. La cabeza me duele a horrores y pude alcanzar a abrir los ojos, es decir, el único con el que podía ver_**

****

**_¿Quienes son estas personas?_**

****

**Las enfermeras abandonaron la habitación en lo que el último niño había despertado, levemente asustadas por las miradas sombrías de las personas de tan alto mando. La Reina Nixa se acerco lentamente en conjunto con el ruido de pasos secos que producían sus zapatos. Le aparto un mechón de pelo al pequeño y le sonrió con ternura**

**-Hola, ¿como te sientes?- pregunto en tono maternal**

**El niño observo todo con mirada contrariada hasta que sus ojos expresaron temor. Le costo mantener la mirada de ojos de halcón de aquella mujer**

**-¿donde estoy?- pregunto con dificultad. Se coloco una mano vendada en el pecho**

**-a salvo- le respondió Dumbledore- ¿como te llamas pequeño? ¿Como es que llegaste hasta aquí?- hablo sin rodeos**

**-Albus…- le susurro con reproche su majestad. El viejo consejero la silencio con una sola mirada.**

**Mientras esperaban ellos pacientemente una respuesta, el chico observo detenidamente con expresión confusa. No se inmuto cuando se fijo en otros dos niños que estaban junto a el, uno a cada lado, los chicos tampoco le devolvieron algún gesto. Volteo lo mas rápido que pudo y dijo con voz trémula:- Me llamo… me llamo… yo, no lo se…**

**-¿no lo sabes?- pregunto dumbledore con mirada sombría. Evaluaba con los ojos cada movimiento del niño que dejo de observar y se dedico a mirar a un punto indefinido de la habitación. Negó lentamente y bajo la cabeza**

**-No, no lo se. Ni siquiera se como es que llegue aquí…- empezó a quebrársele la voz- no… no recuerdo nada, ¿quienes son ustedes?**

**Ambos adultos miraron elocuentemente**


	2. Plan y captura Part I

**~¤~** **¿No ves ese estrecho sendero, lleno de zarzas y espinos?**

**        Es el camino de la rectitud,**

**        Aunque son pocos los que preguntan por el ~¤~******

**        Thomas the Rhymer**

****

****

**Capitulo 02**

****

****

**_"Plan y Captura"_**

****

****

**_Ciudad de Lidblum. Año 1626 de la Nueva Era; 23:38 hrs_ **

****

**Fría noche de tormenta bajo las tierras verdes de Lidblum. Las personas cansadas de un pesado día, se resguardan en sus hogares, reunidos en familia frente al calor de la viva llameante del fuego alegrándoles el cuerpo y el corazón. Las desoladas calles solo escuchaban el ruido de las gotas de lluvia chocar contra el suelo empedrado. Los más humildes en aquellas horas estaban tomando un poco ración de comida. Ni un alma se veía pasar por allí. **

**Nadie en la ciudad se daba cuenta de la realidad. Nadie sabia de los planes que se estaban confabulando en varias partes de la ciudad real. Nadie pensaba en los grandiosos planes que se cumplirían al despuntar el día. La gente normal dormía bajo el cobijo del frío sin saber que tanto capitanes de la tropa del rey y bandidos de las calles esperaban con ansia el día de mañana**

**Algunos de los planes que se estaban planificando a la perfección se daban en el sótano de algún lugar de las calles; en el que menos se esperaba encontrar cierto tipo de personas como la que estaban allí ahora. Para los que tenían vista penetrante podían notar perfectamente un chico caminando por una calle oscura y solitaria.**

**Siguiendo sus propios pasos, dicho hombre se encontró de repente frente a una casa que aparentemente esta abandonada. Se miro los flancos observando si había algún curioso metiendo el ojos en donde no debía. En la profesión tan riesgosa que había escogido de pequeño, no admitía confiarse en nadie. Se escurrió la túnica larga y los zapatos mojados y con barro. Con un conjuro dicho tan bajo que nadie hubiese podido escuchar, se abrió la desquebrajada puerta**

**Recorría con rapidez los escalones de madera rota y por las paredes que pasaba estaban cubiertas de tierra, humedad y de inmensas telarañas. Comenzaba a sudar frió por la reprimenda que recibiría. Al final llego a una puerta, la cual abrió. Se encontró como otras veces, a los compañeros por la que había pasado tantas cosas juntos.**

**En cuanto aquél hombre entro, le acompaño la súbita brisa de la tormenta. Se batió furiosamente la lámpara del techo, haciendo vacilar por unos instantes la luz. Entro y todos lo que estaban allí, dos especialmente alzaron la miradas, alarmados. El que se encontraba de pie al lado de un plano, arrugo el ceño y le miro furiosamente**

**"Beorc…" musito con peligrosa suavidad**

**El susodicho trato de encararlo. Se quito el sombrero oscuro y adentró en la habitación y le miro pidiendo una silenciosa disculpa. Sabia bien que el detestaba la impuntualidad tanto como detestaba las sorpresas súbitas como su aparición en la oscura habitación**

**"llegas tarde" dijo disgustado el chico que estaba al lado**

**"¡lo lamento! No quise interrumpir, pero no pude llegar antes porque tuve una pequeña discusión con el cantinero" excuso beorc y tomo asiento. Movimientos que estaban bajo la mirada penetrante del que estaba de pie. No lo presto mucha importancia, aunque sabia que le había molestado sobremanera aquella interrupción**

**El hombre que ya tendría ya como unos 18 años dejo de reprimir a su compañero con la mirada y siguió en su tarea de explicar el plano y lo que se llevaría a cabo mañana**

**"Como decía…" tomo la varita y apuntando hacia el plano se ilumino una zona, que se caracterizaba por encontrarse allí la casa más grande y enigmática de muchas millas a la redonda. Y se sabía recientemente que se encontraba una gran bóveda bajo tierra y que escondía varios botines por el que todo ladrón intentaría escabullirse allí. Ahora se sabia la razón por la que estaba tan protegida por los guardias del reino "La guardia a esas horas de la mañana estará completamente dormido y por si alguna duda se lo dormirá ¿de acuerdo? Sue preparara la poción si es necesario. Si queremos el cofre del oro debemos ser precavidos. Por los sirvientes no habrá problema porque estarán haciendo el mercado del día. Algunos encantamientos aquí y allá" señaló los puntos de la casa "y tendremos el camino libre. Alguno despistajes e ilusiones artificiales en la escapada y saldremos ilesos. No puede haber desperfectos mañana…"**

**"¡Ya sabia yo que algo se escondía la vieja de Berkana de Sand!" bramo el compañero a su lado**

**"¿No será el plan muy arriesgado? Es una de las casas mas protegidas del reino. No será tan fácil meterse allí" pregunto inseguro el que estaba sentado en una esquina**

**"¡Recapacita Ness! Somos los mas temidos delincuentes de todo Lidblum" dijo el mismo que hablado con un tono realmente orgulloso "Nos hemos metido dentro del mismísimo cuartel de guardia de los oficiales y no ocurrió nada. Todos son tan idiotas que ni se darán cuenta. Esto una tontería con lo que hemos hecho antes…" a los que le quedaban alguna duda, se le habían borrado cuando aquel hombre dijo esas breves palabras. Sus ojos azul muy fuerte relampagueaban de emoción y malignidad. Como el más optimista del grupo, siempre lograba infundar ánimos en los demás…**

**"No son tan idiotas" rezongo el chico**

**"Son ignorantes, apenas tienen poderes corrientes" insistió el otro "Fue por eso que no nos atraparon en el cuartel de guardia y…" **

**"y es por eso que nos tienen en la mira desde hace seis meses" interrumpió Ness "Precisamente por meternos a merodear en territorio del enemigo"**

**"Por que nos tienen en la mira es razón suficiente para no cometer algún error. Algún desajuste en los planes y el cometido de ir a tomar aquel botín se ira todo a la basura. Nosotros iremos directo al calabozo de azkaban y ninguno querrá eso" dijo seriamente el líder, insistiendo en la perfección de las cosas, como siempre**

**Se produjo un estremeciendo ante las crudas palabras del chico. Todos sintieron temor, respeto y admiración con el que estaba frente a el. Sabían bien que el nunca permitiría que ninguno de los que se encontraban allí irían parar a ese horripilante lugar, sin dar una lucha antes. Y aquella determinación la sentían los demás hacia el. Los ocho hombres que estaban ahí le miraban sin titubear. Notaban la confianza que iban disfrazadas en aquella dura frase, seis años juntos pasando penurias y problemas juntos habían logrado que todos pudieran entenderse sin palabras. **

**El mas alto apoyo una mano en su hombro, en intención de apoyo- todo saldrá a pedir de boca james y nos consolidaremos como los mas temidos de Lidblum y después, ¡del mundo entero!- dijo con su optimismo habitual**

**"¡sueñas demasiado alto sirius!" dijo entre risas de burla, beorc**

**Aquel hombre tan apuesto se le ilumino una sonrisa y le hizo un guiño cómplice**

**"soñar es gratis ¿verdad? Si seguimos al ritmo que vamos lograremos ser eso y mas" cogio del cuello a su mejor amigo "¡imaginate esto como chisme que recorre cada rincón de Gaia, jamsie!" alzo la mano y la movió horizontalmente, moviéndola cuando decía las palabras (A/N: algo parecido a las propagandas de tv) "los merodeadores. El grupo de delincuentes más temido y famoso de toda la tierra"**

**"Eso no es orgullo, sirius, un titulo como ese no es famoso ni respetable" dijo con su seriedad habitual. Se deshizo del abrazo de su amigo, a quien dejo perplejo aunque ya sabia que ocurriría algo así "con su permiso…"**

**Se retiro pedantemente del lugar y como un vendaval abrió la puerta y el viento fuerte penetro el tiempo en que la puerta estuvo abierta. James salio de ella**

**"¿que le pico a ese?" pregunto uno. Sue negó con la cabeza**

**"no ha sido un buen día hoy…" dijo sirius con una mueca mirando aun la puerta**

**"entonces para el todos los días son malos… ¡perdón! No dije nada" se disculpo ness al ver la mirada asesina de su compañero merodeador**

**El chico, mientras todos opinaban del plan de mañana, recogió los diversos mapas y pergaminos; se despidió de todos y se retiro silenciosamente del lugar. La lluvia persistía en su máxima expresión. Se estaba empapando completamente y suspiró mientras se dirigía a su caballo color crema, que en verdad había sido ganada y la única constancia de todo su pasado. El lugar en donde verdad pertenecía pero del que huía renuentemente**

**Asuz**** resoplo fuertemente y movió su cola en señal de cariño. Sirius desato la cuerda, estaba un tanto cansado de mente por tantos planes que llevaba en su cabeza. Monto sobre el caballo. Conservaba aun su manía de hacer desaparecer objetos y animales sin saber a donde llegaban a parar, algo que particularmente hacia con placer cuando alguien se metía con el o sus compañeros; y en aquellos penosos pero felices 6 años de anonimato, vandalismo y supervivencia había logrado desarrollar cada vez mas su magia. Sacudió la cabeza, con el pie dio un pequeño golpe en las partes traseras de Asuz; el caballo relincho y se alejo rápidamente. **

**_Mañana será un largo día…_******

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ **

**La ciudad capital era moderna, mucho, y la fascinación con la que fabrican las nuevas 'maquinas' para surcar los cielos cambiantes de Gaia era famosa en todo el mundo. Sus escobas y las especies de automóviles voladores (adaptados para lograr más rapidez y comodidad) se estimaban en todos los confines del mundo.**

**A pesar de tanta fama por su vanguardia y las tierras siempre verdes del país, la vida de sus habitantes era como ver con tus propios ojos una aldea primitiva. En pocas palabras, muy tradicional con sus artesanías y el carácter amable de las personas. **

**Las torres de la casas eran altas, tratando de alcanzar el cielo donde siempre veías algún tipo extraño de aparato surcando el aire. Había guardias rondando por todas partes pues la seguridad del país era tema importante para el rey de aquellas tierras, el Rey Cid. **

**Las mañanas siempre frescas con el aire matutino levantaban el animo y hacia que las tareas tediosas de los sirvientes fueran mas soportables: iban al mercado, localizada en el centro de la ciudad, a compartir los chimes del día anterior y compraban la comida para sus señores antes de empezar con los labores de limpieza. Los dueños de las cantinas ya se veían salir botando a patadas a algún borracho que se había quedado dormido y los panaderos empezaban a vender su pan**

**Era el lugar perfecto para la persona que le gustaba vivir en la tranquilidad**

**Eso… siempre y cuando no interviniera cierto tipo de chicos para poner la ciudad de cabeza. Quien creía que la paz era por siempre estaban muy equivocados. Mas todavía cuando eran los merodeadores los que entraban en acción**

**La gente en el pueblo los odiaban y les querían. Son el alma divertida de la ciudad, siempre con sus típicos merodeos. ¿Pasatiempo favorito? causarle molestia a la Guardia, cuyos integrantes lo detestaban como a ninguna otra cosa. **

**Conocidos por todos los que Vivian allí, sabían que lo mas maligno que podían llegar a hacer era un tipo de sistema de 'tomar prestado' y justamente lo necesario para vivir aunque no precisamente contra los lugareños. Sus preferidos eran cualquier hombre que trabajara para el rey de Lidblum**

**A pesar de ser tan conocidos, siempre los embargaba un gran misterio. Se sabía todo de ellos y no se sabía nada. Nunca oyeron sus verdaderos nombres, solo sus seudónimos. No sabían como Vivian, donde pasaban las noches… nada**

**¡Cada uno de ellos eran tan impredecibles!. Comenzando desde su serio, temido y admirado líder hasta el mas protegido, bajito y cobarde integrante de la banda.**

**Y si se pidiera un vivo ejemplo de ello, ese era Peter Pettigrew**

**El se encontraba pequeño y encogido bajo las miradas rudas y sedientas de captura de unos hombres que vestían de verde y plata bajo la dura cota de malla y ceñiendo una larga espada en el cinto. Los oficiales del reino**

**Tembló ligeramente y una pequeña gota de sudor apareció en su redonda cabeza**

**"¡Habla de una maldita vez!" grito desesperado uno de los hombres**

**Peter**** se encogió más aun en aquel rinconcito del callejón sin salida**

**"¡¡Si, si!!" lloriqueo "¡pero cumplan ustedes con su parte del trato! Yo les digo el modo de atraparlos y ustedes me dan mi pequeña casa para vivir tranquilamente. ¡Clemencia!, se los ruego"**

**"Muy bien, maldito traicionero. Eso era exactamente lo que quería oír. ¡Habla! ¿Hay algún modo de atrapar a esa repugnante cuerda de delincuentes?" volvió a hablar el hombre dejando claramente en sus ojos, llenos de codicia, que imaginaba la fama que tendría al haber capturado a los sujetos prácticamente imposible de atrapar: los merodeadores. ¿Y lo mejor de todo? saldría de aquel mediocre puesto de caporal de la Guardia de Cid**

**El gordito estuvo más nervioso cuando recibió la mirada dura de todos los que se encontraban ahí**

**"Les diré todo lo que se" dijo, temblando "el modo de operar de los de mi grupo siempre es el mismo. Puede que los atrapen así. Pero ¡por favor! No digan nunca que yo fui el que-…"**

**"¿Los traiciono?" corto el caporal con todas las intenciones**

**"Lo hago por mi bien, señor…" no hace falta decir todo lo que hablo o lo tanto que tembló mientras cantaba todo lo que sabia**

**Se imagino a todos, siendo atrapados como en una conejera. Sin posibilidad de escapar. ¡Todo era tan claro! Los principales, siendo acorralados por la calle oscura por donde acostumbraban escapar. Arrastrados por los guardias, ellos estaban siendo llevados a Azkaban. **

**Lo que le dio más miedo y remordimiento era como lo mirarían ahora sus amigos. Habían sido su familia y en ese instante era vilmente traicionada por el amargo de deseo de peter, vivir cómodamente en una esplendorosa casa y con cientos de galeones en su bóveda**

**Después todo, pensó mientras hablaba, en verdad estimaba a cada uno de los merodeadores. Cuando el fue repudiado por su familia, sus amigos estaban allí. Cuando se sentía solo, ellos estuvieron dándole ánimo y compañía. Juntos habían crecido, pasando 6 años de hermosos recuerdos de una vida emocionante que cambiaba con cada plan que tramaban**

**Pero eso no duraría toda la vida y el tenia que encontrar, como sea, un modo de vida fija. Y confesarles a los oficiales la forma de capturar al grupo mas buscado de Lidblum era la única oportunidad para conseguirlo**

**¿Quien iba a pensar que esos hombres tan unidos habían sido traicionados por el chico que habían protegido tanto y vivido junto a ellos tantos años?**

**La única imagen que aparecía claramente en su cabeza en medio de tantos pensamientos incoherentes era la cara decepcionante y herida de james Potter, con sus ojos irradiando odio solo para el**

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ 

**Era la hora que los guardias cambiaban de turno y los sirvientes compraban la comida del día cuando dos figuras salieron de una calle oscura.**

**En la zona donde se encontraban estaban una de las casas más majestuosas de la ciudad. Alta y dura como una piedra, pues en realidad estaba hecho en ese material. Allí vivía una de las viejas más amargadas que podría conocer algún ser humano. Sus puertas eran vigiladas día y noche excepto a esa hora del relevo de personal.**

**Dichos sujetos estaban caminando por un lado de las inmensas aceras. Nunca se le había visto por allí tantas veces seguidas. Tres centinelas pasaron a su lado y uno de aquellos desconocidos estuvo tentado a ponerle pie para que tropezaran. Fue detenido por la mirada asesina de unos ojos grises**

**"Idiotas…" musito el chico más alto cuando los soldados pasaron por su lado y no los reconocieron**

**Faltó recorrer dos manzanas para detenerse frente a su destino. Se hallaban de pie mirando con los ojos entornados la lujosa mansión**

**"¿Todo esta dispuesto?" dijo uno, mirando a los lados asegurándose que nadie los veía**

**"Pues…" Sirius black llevo la mirada a las azoteas de los vecinos edificios de ambos lados. Asomaron sus cabezas varios de sus compañeros e hicieron una seña con la mano "todo listo. Pero hay lago que no termina de convencerme. Tengo un presentimiento que no saldrá tan bien como planeamos"**

**"No hay ningún modo de que salga mal" aseguro James "entremos y salgamos de esto de una vez"**

**A pesar de que nunca los habían atrapado, siempre habían usado el mismo modo de robar. Entraban, robaban y salían. Dentro parecían invisibles, y así lo era gracias a la capa invisible de james. Porque la mayoría de los botines que robaban eran grandes como para guardarlos bajo una capa, era la razón por la que se deshacían de ella a la hora de escapar. Todas las veces era lo mismo. Entraban, robaban, y cuando salían era cuando se encontraban con la tropa del rey**

**Los otros, apostados en algún escondite lanzaban ilusiones, copias vivas de los ladrones. Ocho o diez personas iguales echaban a correr dejando aturdidos a todos los oficiales. Los originales, que la mayoría de las veces eran james y sirius, corrían de donde estuvieran hasta cierto callejón oscuro donde se encontraban la pequeña guarida. En dado caso de que lograran alcanzarlos, los guardias lo único que conseguían era un perro y un ciervo**

**Una táctica algo siempre, pero siempre funcionaba**

**Solo que esta vez. La última vez… no seria igual a todas**

**Sirius**** y James se encontraban ya con el botín, en el sótano de la mansión. Las caras de satisfacción indicaban que todo marchaba sobre ruedas. James, tratando de salir lo mas rápido de ahí guardo la capa mientras sirius se encargaba se reducir todo el oro y galeones que habían encontrado por toda la casa**

**Se oyeron el sonido seco de muchas botas. Miraron hacia atrás antes de que cruzar miradas. Sirius le sonrió con diversión**

**Empezaba la cacería**

 **··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤·¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤·· **

**Holas**** ^-^, en verdad espero que le este gustando como queda. Se que es un poco corto, un poco lento y que deja aun mucho cabos sueltos pero he tenido que dividirlo en dos partes. Habra que agregar que los nombres y algunos elemente no son totalmente mios algunos son de rowling y de otras gentes mas, asi que ami no me dejen todo el credito. A partir de ahora como ya llevo 4 chaps mas escritos actualizare mas seguido**

**Les asguro que las cosas se pondran mas ineterasntes (eso espero xDDDDD)**

**Muchisimas**** gracias a:**

**Padme****: muchas gracias! Ahora si actualizare mas seguido. Lo prometo, oye que ha pasado de tu fic con sony? He visto que aun no lo has actualizado -_____-… claro que es james! ^^ es el amor de mi vida!**

**Naiko****: si de verdad te gusta el misterio y a lo medieval nunca te vas a arrepentir de lo que leas. Me fascinan los fics asi! ^^… se nota tanto que los niños son ellos?**

**Amni****: ahora si que no tienes excusa para dejar review condenada! Hoy me diste una gran alegria asi que en premio para hacerte mas feliz de lo que estas, te doy este chap ^^… no me lo agradescas**

**Malkavian**** Kirie Croiff: ni que lo digas! Me paso mas de dos meses ideando el fic.. y siempre terminaba con la cabeza a explotar O.o… aunque aquí se paga con la misma moneda… ya perdi la cuenta las tantas veces que me vi con cara de ¿what? En tu fic ^^ xDDDDDD**

**Marian****: eso es querida porque soy muyyyyy malvada xDDDDDD… no me digas que te da miedo las profecias? Porque esto del fic solo es el comienzo *cara diabolica***

**Myrtle****: que tu creias? Odiando a lily y la dejaria ser la protagonista? NOOOOOO… estupida lily! .… vale mas la pena NUESTRO james… *mena se le cae la baba***

**Nany****: dulces sueños xDDDDD… yo pense que no lo habias leido pero al fin y al cabo, muchas gracias! ^^**

**Y eso es todo.. cuidense mucho y dejen review**

**mena******


	3. Nuevas Misiones

**~¤~ ¡Aprisa, tomad vuestra espada y vuestra lanza!**

**Haremos que esos traidores lamenten la hora**

**En que se aventuraron a venir aquí ~¤~  **

**Bonny**** Baby Livingston**

****

****

**Capitulo 3******

**~¤~ Nuevos Misiones ~¤~  ******

**"¿aun no han salido?" era una pregunta más que repetida, lo sabía pero estaba impaciente**

**Beorc**** gruño frustrado volteándole a ver "¿te puedes callar la boca, Ness? No me dejas concentrar" siguió en su tarea de vigía a media cuadra del objetivo principal**

**Sue**** negó con la cabeza, con fastidio "si no llevan ni diez minutos ahí dentro"**

**"¡ya deberían haber salido! Lo que haría con ese dinero en mis manos" respondió Ness, extasiado**

**"¡alguien goléenlo por favor!"**

**El vigía alzo el puño, divertido "¡con todo gusto!" se levanto acercándose peligrosamente a Ness, quien se encogió de pronto**

**"…." Entorno los ojos "lo decía en sentido figurado" no fue escuchado bajos las gritos divertidos de sus compañeros. Dio unos pasos a suplirle el puesto a Beorc y dijo en tono de reproche: "parecen unos inmaduros… haciendo ruido. Van a lograr que algún guardia se de cuenta y…" abrió los ojos "c-chicos… tienen que ver esto y es ¡YA!"**

**Los dos pararon de propinarse golpes amistosos. Beorc corrió y se detuvo al lado de Sue. Su expresión no era diferente al de Sue**

**"¡Por gaia!" exclamo palideciendo a velocidad sorprendente**

**El otro se coloco al lado de ellos. Abrió los ojos "¿c-como fue que se enteraron?" pregunto al ver no menos de cien soldados entrando sigilosamente por la entrada principal. No hacían ningún ruido, como si estuvieran seguros con lo que iban a encontrar allí**

**"¡Son demasiados! ¿Que haremos para avisarles a james y a sirius?" pregunto Beorc**

**Ningún soldado reparaba en las miradas alarmadas que le echaban tres personas ocultas en uno de los edificios cercanos**

**"No podemos hacer nada para ayudarles. Están incomunicados allá dentro" enfatizo Sue lentamente**

**Ness**** silbó "ahora si que esos dos se metieron en problemas"**

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ **

**Abrió los ojos "vinieron mas pronto de lo que esperábamos. ¡Apúrate Padfoot! Recoge el botín. Tenemos que escapar de aquí"**

**Sirius**** metía todo rápidamente en una bolsa sucia de tela. James le instigaba cada vez con más aprensión que se apresurara. Ya comenzaba a transpirar de la emoción y del susto; se escuchaban cada vez más el molesto ruido de pasos metálicos.**

**"solo un poco mas…" susurraba Sirius mientras metía las ultimas cosas**

**"Sirius…"**

**"ya falta poco" dijo en voz alta**

**Se escucharon mas cerca las pisadas. Estaban prácticamente sobre ellos**

**"¡¡SIRIUS!!" dijo James lo mas alto que pudo. Cerro la pequeña contrapuerta sin hacer ruido y corrió donde su amigo. Padfoot después de cubrir con la capa invisible el botín se levanto como un rayo del suelo y quedaron james y el cerca. Se miraron desesperados.**

**"¡¿Ahora que?! Nos tienen acorralados" farfullo el chico de cabello largo**

**Las dos cabezas se movieron en un reflejo  y se quedaron paralizados de miedo al notar que los soldados comenzaban a rodar la manilla que abría la puerta que daba al sótano donde estaban**

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ **

**Se abrió la puerta con un movimiento rápido con unas sonrisas triunfales que no se iban de los rostros de los uniformados. **

**No había nadie allí**

**Los soldados vieron que el cuarto oscuro estaba vacío y eso les bajo los ánimos hasta el piso. No ofrecía señales de ser saqueada salvo un cuadro desencajado y que observaba que era una caja de seguridad mágica.**

**Más de diez entraron y registraron todo hasta detrás de un rincón lleno de telarañas. No se podía confiar en las maniobras que podían llegar a hacer los merodeadores**

**El caporal Petters, antaño con cara flameante de orgullo y felicidad, entró al sótano con expresión seria y un solado se le acerco a el**

**"No hay nada, señor"**

**"como que no hay nada. ¿Revisaron todo? Deben de haber otros lugares" dijo Petters con su cara fruncida**

**"ya hemos revisado toda la mansión" dejo claro el soldado**

**"maldita sea, escaparon. ¿Pero como…?" **

**"disculpe si me intrometo pero… ¿no cree usted que Pettigrew pudo haber mentido?" opinó**

**El caporal le miro con un odio que parecía que aquel pobre funcionario tenia la culpa de todo**

**"No mintió, estaba demasiado asustado como para eso" después dijo en voz alta "dejen todo, se fueron de aquí. Rodeen la zona y pongan en funcionamiento el plan B"**

**Y dicho esto se marcho. Los demás le siguieron aun mas desconcertados que antes**

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ **

****

**Se escucho el susurro de una capa. En uno de los rincones del sótano aparecieron Sirius y James**

**"Por faltaba para que tropezaran con nosotros" exclamo Sirius que se recobraba del susto**

**James no dejaba de ver la entrada y juro por lo bajo**

**"¿escuchaste lo que dijeron?"**

**"¿como no lo voy a escuchar? Al parecer estamos rodeados"**

**"¡Maldito Peter! Después de todo lo que hemos hecho por el…"**

**"¿Ahora que hacemos?"**

**James medito unos instantes**

**"tendremos que seguir con el plan. No podemos arriesgar que atrapen a los demás"**

**"¡no podemos escapar sin la capa invisible! La tenemos que dejar con la bolsa donde están ellos, eso implicaría echar a correr a la vista de ellos hasta la 'guarida'. ¿Porque no vamos con botín en mano y después-..?"**

**"¿no escuchaste lo que acaban de decir?" interrumpió james "Si wortmail fue que nos traiciono debió decir todo sobre nosotros. Si llegáramos con la capa puesta se darán cuenta de todas formas donde nos refugiamos después del robo. Escaparemos a la vista de todos, lo hemos hecho antes ¿no?"**

**"No rodeados de cientos de guardias que te vieren ver con  la soga al cuello" replico padfoot**

**"¿tienes alguna idea mejor entonces?"**

**Padfoot**** se paso una mano por su cabellera oscura, derrotado. "si no hay otro remedio tendremos que hacer lo que digas… te dije que algo iba a salir mal"**

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ **

**En todas partes se sentía la tensión tan tensa como un arco. Lo sentían más vivamente los tres chicos apostados más cerca de la Mansión de Berkana de Sand. Miraron como los soldados tomaban posiciones escondidas muy cerca de la gran puerta**

**"¡los van acorralar!"**

**"¡no hables tan alto, ness!" reprendió Sue que se encontraba preocupado**

**"¿no es la verdad? Estos sabían lo que íbamos hacer. Míralos, están demasiados seguro de lo que van a hacer… uno de nosotros debió haber soltado la lengua" volteo a ver a Beorc "¡fuiste tu!" acuso**

**Beorc**** le miro incrédulo "¡¿yo?!"**

**"si, ¡tu! Asqueroso traidor… ¡en guardia rata traicionera!" dijo Ness sacando la varita**

**Los dos se echaron a reír a carcajadas. Sue no creía lo que veía "¡¿como pueden jugar en una situación como esta?!"**

**"ahhhh ¡tu también eres un traidor! ¡Lo supe siempre! ¡Te reto a un duelo de magia!"**

**"no te pongas con tus estupideces, Ness" dijo Sue, enojándose**

**"¡Ahí vienen!" musito Beorc porque no podían hablar tan alto**

**Los otros dos miraron. En efecto, sintieron la presencia indefinible de Padfoot y Prongs y se hacia fuerte, lo que decía que estaban acercándose a ellos. Se encogieron al hoyo que había en la esquina donde se refugiaban y cuando esperaron lo suficiente, aparecieron súbitamente los dos amigos. Se escuchó el ruido de un cuerpo pesado al caer. El botín estaba a su lado aunque no se veía. Ness, Sue y Beorc miraron extrañados a los dos cuyas expresiones eran muy graves**

**Sirius**** echo a correr dejándose ver por la estampida de animales furiosos que se hacían llamar guardias, quienes salieron de sus lugares de escondites a perseguirlo**

**"Huyan de aquí" Fue lo único que dijo james antes de que corriera el también**

**Los tres se quedaron pasmados, escondidos en la pequeña guarida**

**"¿se volvieron locos o que?" Ness fue el primero en preguntar**

**"los van atrapar… ¡los van a atrapar!" no dejaba de repetir Beorc**

**"ya cállate, zopenco"**

**Sue**** se asomo hacia delante. Donde veía a más de cincuenta guardias echando a correr en una sola dirección**

**"Nunca voy a conocer a unos amigos como James o como Sirius. Arriesgarse así por todos nosotros…" se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y miro a los demás que callaban pensando lo mismo que el. Era demasiado evidente que de esa no se salvaban. Sue hizo gestos toscos hacia atrás  "Recojamos la bolsa. Es hora de volver a casa"**

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ **

**Era increíble lo tanto que podían correr esos guardias cuarentones pensaba Sirius. Corría rápidamente seguido de james. Le pisaban los talones un mínimo de cincuenta guardias**

**Así, siguiéndolos de cerca, se iban a dar cuenta de 'la guarida': el lugar donde ellos se refugiaban y tramaban todas sus bromas y robos. Corrían, ya solo faltaban dos cuadras para llegar a la trampilla que resguardaba su hogar.**

**La gente de la ciudad se quedaba con los ojos abiertos al ver que dos de los merodeadores eran perseguidos por los soldados de Cid. Eso no se veía todos los días. Nunca imaginaron el día en que acorralarían a esos dos**

**Eso comprobaba el dicho de 'no todo es para siempre'**

**Sirius**** y james lograron adelantarse el paso a los oficiales que ya estaban cansados. La trampilla quedaba detrás de un pequeño pero maloliente basurero que se encontraba en callejón que se interponía por la mitad un alto paredón de piedra, un callejón sin salida.**

**Allí fue donde llegaron los dos, un poco cansados. Voltearon hacia atrás las cabezas, si se metían por la compuerta los descubrirían. Trataron de correr y tomar otro camino. No podían. Ya los guardias estaban por llegar a ellos. **

**Quedaron atrapados en una trampa**

**"¿alguna idea?" pregunto Sirius cuando quedaron de espalda a espalda**

**James miro rápidamente hacia los lados, pensando en las posibilidades. Por primera vez apareció por su rostro en muchos años, una expresión sombría que Sirius no vio**

**"Nada…"**

**"¡¿Como que nada?!" pregunto sirius abriendo los ojos**

**"¡no hay salida! Ni siquiera podemos transformarnos"**

**Sirius**** miro sorprendido a su mejor amigo, el que siempre tenía una idea o un plan para todo. Ahora, ¡justo en ese momento!, se le habían acabado las ideas. **

**Jurando por la bajo, observó a todos lados mientras que ya los soldados se acercaban amenazantes. Se quedo con la mirada fija en la pared de piedra alta**

**"Yo creo que si la hay" dijo Sirius sacando su varita**

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ **

**El otro lado de la calle estaba un poco solitario. Estaba en condiciones perfectas, pensó el. El caporal Petters se llevo a 20 soldados junto con el. **

**Caminaron tranquilos. El estaba muy seguro de lo que hacia y sonrió satisfecho que cuando llegaba a un callejón sin salida saltaban dos personas por medio de magia encima del alto pared que se interponía en el medio**

**Rió en alto haciéndose notar a los chicos que se reponían del salto y que se giraron lentamente cuando el le dijo "¡bienvenidos merodeadores!..."**

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ **

****

**"jajaja pobres tontos" mascullo Sirius, recién hubo saltado el paredón y caído de cuclillas "james, que piensas si-.."**

**Una risa estridente lo interrumpió. Sirius se levanto de un solo salto. James, que ya se hallaba de pie, giro lentamente hasta intercambiar una mirada de odio con el caporal Petters, el que se interponía en todas las cosas que hacían**

**"¡bienvenidos merodeadores!... ¿cuales son sus ultimas palabras? Porque este es su ultimo momento de libertad por lo que les resta de vida" dijo en voz alta, sin quitar su sonrisa estúpida. Su gracia se recompenso con coro de carcajadas**

**Arrugo el ceño miro a su derecha donde estaba Sirius**

**Petters**** extendió los brazos a modo de burla "les doy un minuto. De todas formas no saldrán de esta"**

**Callaron todos durante un rato y James, con su típica mirada desafiante, dio un paso adelante**

**"Sirius, es hora de que escapes. Yo los distraeré" dijo en voz muy baja pero sin dejar de mirar a Petters**

**Padfoot**** no creía lo que Jamie le decía "¡No me voy a ir sin ti!" exclamo con un tono que no dejaba replicas**

**"Hazlo" ordenó**

**"Ya te dije que no. O los dos iremos a Azkaban o ninguno. En las buenas y en las malas, ¿recuerdas?"**

**James se volvió a el. Hablando igualmente bajo "¿vas a dejarte de guiar en este momento por una promesa de niños?"**

**"No era ninguna promesa de niños. Era sincera, tu mismo lo sabes. Dijiste que somos amigos desde que te salve de aquella ciudad en ruinas. En las buenas y en las malas siempre, eso fue lo que prometimos, y no voy a permitir que te sacrifiques por mi" hablo Sirius muy seriamente. Sus ojos parecían ser mas penetrantes que los de james esa vez**

**"¡Apresúrense!" grito el caporal. Ninguno de los le hizo caso**

**"No me pidas hacer eso después de todo lo que has hecho por mi. Eres mi mejor amigo… No soportaría verte en Azkaban metido como un vulgar ladrón sabiendo lo que en verdad eres"**

**"Precisamente por eso, james. Si vamos a caer, caeremos juntos"**

**Se miraron fijamente unos instantes. Los ojos de Sirius expresaban tanta decisión que james, al final, no pudo evitar una sonrisa sincera. Sirius también le sonrió, pocas veces le había visto sonreír de esa forma**

**"No hay modo de convencerte ¿verdad? Siempre has sido cabezota"**

**Los dos sacaron las varitas y encararon al caporal petters que no dejaba sonreír de malicia. La espada que había sacado la volvió a enfundar "No pelearan con espadas" afirmando **

**"No necesitamos de la fuerza bruta para vencerte, Pet" replico Sirius en tono de burla.**

**"Facilitarán mas las cosas entonces" completo el oficial, sin prestarles atención. Los otros veinte que había allí sacaron sus varitas. Se disponían a atacar todos a la vez, por muy poco ético que fuera**

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ **

**Dos personas altas y elegantes ocupaban la cámara privada del rey que estaba ricamente equipado. En el techo había una bóveda pintada por un famoso pintor, reflejaba el entusiasmo de los lugareños por el vuelo. La forma de las aves parecía cobrar vida. Lo inmensos ventanales que cubrían toda una pared reflejaba el sol de la mañana que empeñaba en asomarse a través de las cortinas doradas y bonitos frescos de los ancestros que ocuparon el trono de Lidblum se colgaban en las paredes.**

**Ante una mesa esculpida de proporciones considerables, los grandes señores dejaron de mirar lo que parecían ser unas imágenes vivas que salía de algún lugar de la lujosa cámara, los sonidos que producian las imágenes: llantos, ruido de hechizos; y centraron su vista en un inmenso mapa: 4 continentes incluyendo la oceánica, y 16 reinos en total.**

**Miraron el continente inferior de la parte derecha. El continente misterioso (mist continent) estaba dominado en su mayoría por dos poderosos reinos: el de Alejandría, la mayor potencia mundial existente, y la de Lidblum, el reino por la que el y su consejero (considerado de los mas poderosos magos que pisan Gaia actualmente) debían velar por el**

**"No hay otra manera, sire. Lo que aconsejaría en estos momentos de urgencia seria encontrar algo que nos pudiera explicar los próximos pasos de Brahne. Algo que sea mas productivo que las inútiles labores de espionaje de sus hombres" aconsejo el hombre mas viejo, se sentó en unos de sillones de ala ancha y flexionó los largos dedos. Sin embargo, el más joven prefirió estar de pie**

**"No puedo seguir permitiendo que Brahne controle y devaste cada vez mas nuestra nación"  le miro "¿Cual método podríamos usar que no hallamos usado antes para lograr saber que es lo que se trae la reina entre manos?"**

**El viejo se recostó más en el sillón, se tomo la libertad de fumar un poco en una pipa esculpida. Aspiro y después de un corto silencio reflexionó "tengo entendido que Ophis tiene una hija. Muy parecida a el, además"**

**El rey Cid, que era que se hallaba de pie, no comprendió enseguida lo que pretendía decir el maestro Dumbledore (como el le decía). Pensó unos instantes "Ophis… ¿aquel muchacho misterioso que era muy amigo de Nixa, mi esposa?"**

**"En efecto, entrene con mas ahínco a esos dos cuando se me presento la oportunidad" comento Dumbledore**

**"ya veo… el tuvo una hija con Brahne, lo recuerdo bien. Era el príncipe consorte de la reina" aclaro para si mismo**

**Albus**** asintió con la cabeza "era un buen muchacho y un excelente aprendiz. Tiene poderes que nunca creí ver en el" dijo mas para si mismo que al rey y añadió en sus pensamientos… _poderes que no creía ver en el o en ningún otro…_, recordaba. Aun después de tantos años, aun le sorprendía que…**

**"Es una lastima que halla tenido un final tan trágico" suspiro el rey mirando el paisaje por el ventanal e interrumpiendo los pensamientos del maestro**

**"Si lo conociste recordaras sus altos principios. Permítame recodarle que su hija es idéntica a el"**

**Cid dejo una copa de vino que bebía hace rato "¿que es lo que me quiere decir?"**

**Albus**** sonrió **

**"conecte ideas, sire"**

**En eso tres golpes pausados a la puerta interrumpieron la plática sucesiva. Por ella entro el Chambelan del rey. Haciendo sus correspondientes inclinaciones hacia los dos señores, se acerco al rey y le hablo al rey unas pocas palabras**

**"podría coordinar la ausencia para después, alteza" sugiero el chambelán con el típico tono de respeto**

**Cid pensó unos instantes y de repente pestañeo una par de veces y miro al viejo que fumaba tranquilamente en el sillón**

**"No" dijo lentamente "en cuanto lleguen tráelos aquí mismo. Yo mismo los juzgare… nunca creí en que el día que los atraparían llegaría. Cancele las audiencias en la sala real esta tarde" ordeno**

**El sirviente inclino la cabeza "Como usted diga. Con su permiso, alteza" con otra inclinación mas, se retiro de la habitación**

**"Sabia que tomarías mi consejo" comento Albus después de largo rato**

**Se quedaron en silencio. Para el rey Cid, analizaba lo que una decisión podría cambiar el rumbo de las cosas. Si tan solo pudiera detener los malos tiempos que se avecinaban…**

**En poco tiempo volvieron a tocar la puerta. Dirigieron la vista hacia cinco personas que entraban a la cámara. Dos eran llevadas por dos soldados en tanto estaba al lado ellos un caporal muy orgulloso de si mismo**

**"Mi señor, permítame mostrarle a-.." empezó a decir el caporal pomposamente. Tenia el pecho henchido**

**"se bien quienes son ellos, caporal. Déjenos solos"**

**"p-pero, alteza, son peligrosos" farfullo el caporal, contrariado**

**"He dicho" dijo el rey pausadamente "déjenos solos. Deberá aprender a recibir ordenes de sus superiores"**

**El hombre, herido en orgullo, inclino la cabeza "lo lamento, sire. Me retiro" **

**Antes miro con odio a uno de los hombres que le miraba burlonamente, otorgo una sonrisa y se despidió moviendo la mano diciendo un adiós muy hipócritamente. Sin duda era Sirius Black. Con un resoplido cerro la puerta después de los soldados se fueron**

**Dumbledore**** fue el primero en tomar la palabra "No se intimiden" se veían destellos en los ojos azul cielo del anciano "Tomen asiento, deseamos charlar un poco con ustedes"**

**Los dos ladrones se miraron. No dijeron nada. Cid tomo asiento en otro inmenso sillón malva y con un movimiento elegante, mostró una bandeja que contenían bonitas copas de cristal pulido y varias botellas**

**"Si gustan, pueden tomar algo de mi propia cosecha. Necesito negocios que cerrar con ustedes"**

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ **

**"Sire, me parece que yo soy el adecuado para hacer esa tarea" mientras hablaba, James miraba fijamente las llamas de la chimenea de la cámara privada del rey "No tenemos ninguna experiencia en ese tipo de trabajo"**

**"No tiene otra alternativa" replicó el rey**

**"Tienen que saber que ahora ustedes dos están a merced del rey. Es la única forma para evitar que vayan a parar a Azkaban. Las reglas son especificas" dijo Dumbledore, aun fumando en una pipa**

**"Me parece un cambio justo" manifesté Sirius. James le miro, se hallaba sentado cómodamente en otra silla y con una copa en mano, realmente parecía que los viejos tiempo habían vuelto**

**En silencio, con la mandíbula en tensión, james se acerco a la mesa y tomo una jarra de bronce para verter vino caliente y especiado en una de las copas labradas. La humeante fragancia del líquido seguía esparcido por el aire y el regreso junto a la chimenea y se quedo de pie mientras bebía de su copa**

**"Mi señor" prosiguió al cabo de unos instantes "es un honor realizar una tarea de estado, pero creo que podría dar detalles antes de tomar semejante decisión como esa"**

**Albus**** Dumbledore se coloco de pie por vez primera, desplazándose hacia el centro, saco su varita. Susurrando unas palabras, consiguió que la varita se convirtiera en un majestuoso báculo hecho de obsidiana, lo adornaba un rubí rojo en forma de runa antigua. Hizo una amplia floritura con el báculo y en el amplio espacio se vio rodeado de imágenes desastrosas de invasiones, quemas de grandes casas y enfrentamientos**

**"Lo que se muestra aquí no necesita explicación alguna" comenzó a hablar Dumbledore "Son recuentos de lo que ha sucedido en lo que lleva de año. Como de seguro saben, Gaia quedo en una paz relativa a la derrota de Voldemort hace 12 años. Aunque aun se teme una nueva ola de terror, ese miedo ha impedido a nuestros ojos ver la nueva realidad que se avecina. Ha ocasionado que los demás reinos no se fijen en lo que esta pasando. La Reina de Alejandría, Brahne, el reino vecino, ha propiciado ataques e invasiones a Lidblum y las islas que rodean al continente misterioso. Sus ataques, sin razón aparente, llevan 10 años cuando atacó y devastó mas de veinte ciudades a la vez en todo el mundo…"**

**Miro fijamente a james. Este no entendía nada**

**"No veo la relación que tiene Voldemort y la reina Brahne con nuestra mision"**

**"Que necesitamos detener las obras malvadas que ha hecho Brahne antes de que se suma de nuevo a Gaia en una nueva era oscura. Al paso en el que vamos no esta lejos de lograrlo así que ustedes se ocuparan de proporcionarnos la información que necesitamos para parar los ataques cada vez mas seguidos de la reina de Alejandría" explico el rey**

**"Mas que verlo como una obligación, jóvenes, léanlo como algo sumamente trascendental. Debemos estar seguros de que Voldemort no esta detrás de todo el complot de Brahne antes de tomar alguna decisión" dijo Dumbledore. Las imágenes no tenían fin. Sirius miraba estupefacto tanta sangre y tanta guerra**

**"Pero Voldemort ha muerto. Escuchaba muchas pláticas que sostenía mi padre con el rey Cid. Voldemort cayo en Alejandría" dijo seguro de si mismo**

**Los dos mayores negaron con la cabeza "Voldemort no ha muerto" dejo claro Albus**

**"¿como dice?"**

**"pero no quiere decir que este vivo. Estará en algún lugar escondido, causando terror en Gaia indirectamente a trabes de nuevas caras. Nada es seguro. Hay posibilidades que Brahne este influenciada por el"**

**"No entendí muy bien lo que tenemos que hacer. A resumidas cuentas, ¿lo que tenemos que hacer es secuestrar a la heredera del trono de Alejandría y obligarla a que nos confiese los secretos de la reina brahne?"**

**"algo parecido" musito Dumbledore y cerro por un momento los ojos, pensando en los nuevos planes que había que realizar**

**"Y nada mas" comento james en tono terminante. **

**"Y nada mas" repitió el rey en tono relajado. Tomó una manzana y cortó una rodaja. Miro a sirius "Hacia exactamente 8 años que no vía a ninguno de ustedes dos. Muchas personas estuvieron preocupadas por usted, joven black"**

**El no se movió pero sentía sus músculos contraerse de tensión**

**El rey comió placidamente y siguió comentando en su tono relajado "Mi buen amigo, el Duque de Lyden, me ha manifestado innumerables veces la congoja al saber que su único hijo y heredero halla desaparecido por tantos tiempo. 6 años exactamente, según tengo entendido"**

**Sirius**** asintió con la cabeza y admitió: "esta en lo cierto. C-como supo de yo…"**

**"Muchacho, usted es idéntico a su padre" razono Cid **

**"Sire-.." empezó a decir Sirius, realmente incomodo**

**"No comentare nada de su súbita aparición y en las condiciones en que lo hizo, si es lo que le preocupa. Por otro lado, no solamente usted es al que echan en falta" miro a james y le sonrió "Muchas veces supe que Nixa colocaba sus pensamiento en ti. Aun te sigue queriendo tanto como el primer día, james" tuteo**

**"………."**

**"Desde que eras pequeño vi mucha ambición en ti. Dime, ¿has cumplido con todas tus expectativas?"**

**"Específicamente no, alteza" james hablo despacio, con cautela**

**"entonces, en estos seis años no has logrado conquistar tus propios meritos y propiedades. Bien, me alegra que sigas siendo sincero. Me ocupare especialmente de proveerte los medios para que empieces a cumplirlos. Recomendare que se ocupen espacialmente de ti"**

**"Estoy en deuda con usted" james hizo una ligera reverencia con los puños cerrados. No era ningún tonto; se daba cuenta de lo grande que se hacia la deuda al encubrir a Sirius en su anonimato y a el mismo al darle propiedades y títulos. Sabía que se vería obligado de hacer algo a cambio**

**"Es mi deber caritativo. La deuda puede pagarse con el servicio que solo ustedes nos pueden proporcionar"**

**La reunión se había convertido en un dialogo entre ellos dos. James miro al rey con los ojos entrecerrados. Sintió una oleada de rabia que siempre sentía que debía verse obligado a hacer algo que no deseaba, pero sabia que rechazar abiertamente la propuesta podría acabar no solo con sus posibilidades de obtener tierras en Lidblum, sino también que el duque se diera cuenta en lo que había llegado a parar su único hijo. A pesar de todo, esa imagen significaba mucho para sirius**

**Sirius**** miro incómodamente a james**

**"El rey es generoso" dijo brevemente "Pero debo recordar que no tenemos ninguna experiencia. Un secuestro a escala mayor implicaría el riesgo de que nos descubriera la guardia de la reina"**

**"Tonterías, james" dijo el rey con suavidad "si han logrado que mis tropas no lograran atraparlos en seis años, actuando directamente frente a ellos y no ha pasado nada. Han podido lograr meterse a la cámara de guardia de mis oficiales y han salido ilesos… creo que aun son plenamente capacitados. Tómenlo como un reto"**

**"Sire…"**

**"Es con carácter de urgencia. No hay que perder más tiempo. Todo lo que ustedes desean por parte de ambos, vastas tierras y títulos. Me parece un trato justo, sin contar la libertad incondicional que se les otorga"**

**Se hizo un largo silencio en la cámara**

**Sirius**** miro james y su rostro estaba impasible, así que tomo por sus propias riendas la decisión**

**"Estamos de acuerdo en hacer lo que pida, alteza"**

**Cid sonrió complacido y Dumbledore, que había estado callado mirando a james, asintió con la cabeza. Prongs aun seguía sin articular palabra**

**"Bien, esto merece una celebración con un fastuoso festín antes de que partan mañana por la mañana. Esta todo dispuesto. No tienen tiempo que perder" comento el rey, bebiendo una nueva bebida de su copa "Confío en ustedes"**

**James se inclino rígidamente y se marcho sin decir palabra. Cuando alargo la mano para asir el pestillo de la puerta, tenía el puño cerrado con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le veían blancos**

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ **

****

**James escudriñaba con sus insondables ojos grises el crudo atardecer que se escondía en el cielo. Escondió sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su abrigo. Afuera, todo estaba apacible y tranquilo bajo la extrema seguridad del reino. Adentro, estaban las risas, la música alegre del _Allegro_ y los buenos relatos bajo el refugio del fastuoso festín que ofrecía el rey Cid. **

**Estaba allí de pie, sumido en sus pensamientos. Había caído el anochecer trayendo consigo la llegada de la desgarradora noche fría de la primavera cuando se acerco el sonido seco  de unos zapatos de tacón que se detuvieron cuando estuvo al lado de la silenciosa presencia.**

**"¿eres siempre tan silencioso y escurridizo como los gatos? Cid quería que te unieras a nosotros en la celebración"**

**No hubo respuesta**

**La mujer alta y majestuosa, alzo un poco la vista para encontrarse con la mirada adusta que siempre había visto en el. Sonrió a si misma**

**"Me comentaron que estarás a cargo de los nuevos planes de Cid. Comprendo el porque estas molesto ahora…" susurro la señora en tono comprensivo. Con mirada tan fija que hubiera podido adivinar cada uno de los pensamientos de aquel joven "Pero Cid esta tan esperanzado en ti y en el joven Black que no se atiene a escuchar un no por respuesta"**

**Momentos de silencio**

**"tiene facilidad para comprender a las personas" hablo James por primera vez en largo rato, la amable señora sonrió maternalmente**

**"es uno de mis dones. Cuando uno se siente tan solo llega un momento que llegas a comprender más una mirada que una explicación"**

**James asintió con la cabeza y volteo a verla "No ha cambiado usted en nada, Nixa. Es tan comprensiva y amable como siempre ha sido conmigo. Hubiese sido una buena madre"**

**Al escuchar eso, ella bajo la cabeza sintiendo una leve punzada por dentro "tal vez lo hubiese sido mas aun no he sido a prueba. Me duele mas saber que tuve una oportunidad hace ocho largos años y lo deje ir pensando que era lo correcto"**

**James siguió sin mover un ápice de su cuerpo, sin moverse pero notablemente incomodo**

**"No tuve una mayor alegría o una mayor tristeza cuando supe que estabas aquí" comento nostálgica Nixa mientras sentía que unos ojos grises se posaban en los de ella. Le observo de arriba hacia abajo, admirando en lo que se había transformado aquel niño silencioso de años atrás "alegría por lo que veo frente a mis ojos. No tuve mayor sorpresa que en ves de ver al niño de antes me encuentro con un hombre alto y fuerte**

**Tomo su cara entre sus manos y le aparto un mechón de pelo de su frente. Se observaron en silencio "no has cambiado en nada" continuo "sentí tristeza al ver en lo que te habías convertido: un ladrón y el mayor dolor de cabeza de la guardia. ¿Sabes algo? Cuando llegaste con el joven Black tan herido hace diez años, sentí una gran compasión por ti. Y mientras te recuperabas te quise bien, como el hijo que siempre he querido; acepte tu decisión de irte y renunciar a todo lo que aquí se te ofrecía como mi hijo adoptivo pensando que era lo mejor para ti. ¿Porque, james, rechazaste tanto lujo y la proteccion que te ofrecía como madre para venir a parar en algo tan bajo como lo es un ladrón?**

**"no quería la limosna de nadie" dijo james desviando la vista**

**"No era limosna, ni lastima lo que se te ofrecía ¿como fue que llegaste a ese extremo? No creo que tu vida consista en eso. Creí que estabas muerto cuando el duque de Lynden me informo que te habías escapado su castillo junto con su hijo a los dos años de estar viviendo con el. ¿Me quieres explicar que paso?**

**El chico se alejo un poco, trato de recordar lo que hacia tanto quería olvidar al igual que sirius. Arrugo el ceño mientras observaba de nuevo a través de la ventana. Aun sonaban los ecos de la música de la sala principal**

**"puedes confiar en mi, james" aseguró Nixa**

**"no se en realidad porque escapé" dijo al cabo de un rato. Se paso una mano por el cabello revuelto **

**"pudo ser por todo el misterio que me envuelve. No tenia pasado y ni siquiera james era mi nombre. No se si era rico, o hijo de alguna persona cruel. Era todo tan inestable desde el principio y aun ahora no saber quien demonios soy" continuo "¿Como buscar teniendo como único indicio de mi pasado una marca en el cuello? Por eso renuncie a eso. Te vi a ti y a Cid, después estuve bajo el refugio de Ryden Black, duque de Lyden; pero nada lo que tenia era mío. Así que decidí en secreto irme a forjar mi propia suerte. Ganarme por mi mismo todo lo que me ofrecían libremente los demás. Fue así que llegue a parar a los merodeadores y arrastre conmigo a mi mejor amigo"**

**"comprendo eso…"**

**"usted no sabe lo que es pasar por la pobreza, Nixa" corto James, serio **

**"Comprendo mas de lo que crees" exclamo la mujer mirando como el, las altas montañas verdes de la región "nunca estuve por completo en la realeza. Mis padres murieron cuando  yo tenia un año y desde entonces me crió mi abuelo" sonrió nostálgicamente "el era una persona sin igual james, y uno de los mejores soldados de este reino. Pero murió en la guerra contra el innombrable cuando tenía  once. Era como una planta que arrastra el viento. Supe que quedarme a llorar la muerte de mi abuelo no resolvería nada. Perseguí todos los caminos nuevos que se me ponía en el frente y acepte con entusiasmo los conocimientos que me quiso otorgar Dumbledore en cuento me vio. Conseguí lo que tanto buscaba, siempre al lado de Cid he sido muy feliz"**

**"Nunca había escuchado eso" volviendo la mirada a trabes del inmenso ventanal**

**"es algo que preferiría olvidar" **

**El siguió mirando a través de la ventana sin querer observar a Nixa. Al fin bajo la cabeza viéndose en la misma situación que ella años atrás**

**"_yo no se lo que busco eternamente en la tierra, en el aire, en el cielo; yo no se lo que busco; pero es algo que perdí no se cuando y que no encuentro aun cuando sueñe que es invisible, habita en todo cuanto toco y cuanto veo"_**

**Nixa**** se acerco a el y puso una mano reconfortante en su hombro. Observo aquél gesto unos instantes. Años que no recibía una contacto así de nadie**

**"busca con todas tus fuerzas y lo encontraras. Busca en todas las nuevas oportunidades que se te presenten y no quedes atascado en una sola"**

**"me quieres decir que…" dijo mirándole a los ojos**

**"que hagas de buena la tarea que te encomendó Cid. No quedes con el carcome en el que hubieses podido encontrar si hubieses aceptado. No sabes halla si descubres lo que tanto buscas, un pasado y un futuro"**

**James medito unos instantes, sospesando las palabras de la mujer que quería como una madre y volteo hasta quedar frente a ella. Miraba su tez blanca y sus ojos llenos de cariño. Gesto que era solo para el. En realidad aquella bondad y sabiduría que Dumbledore le había inculcado con el pasar del tiempo le hacia digna de un reina**

**Respiro profundo e inclino la cabeza**

**"Pueda ser que tengas razón"**

**La Reina Nixa miro orgullosa a james. Trono sus delicados dedos y apareció flotando frente a ella lo que parecía ser una espada enfundada en cuero negrísimo con motivos rúnicos labrados en plata y oro**

**"estoy segura que no te arrepentirás de lo que has decidido. Por eso, quiero darte de esto" tomo la espada en sus manos y se lo entrego al chico**

**James miro extrañado a la mujer**

**"¿que es esto?**

**"esto es algo mas que una simple espada, james. Perteneció a mi abuelo y esta es la causa por la que tanta gente le temía"**

**"No puedo aceptar esto Nixa" dijo acariciando la funda negra**

**"es la única herencia que tengo de el y puedo dársela a quien quiera. Soñé entramárselo a mi hijo cuando llegara el momento. Como no los tengo pensé conveniente entregarlo a uno de los hijos de Cid con su primera esposa pero…" evaluó a james con la mirada y sonrió orgullosa "ahora que te veo, te lo entrego a ti porque en verdad lo mereces. Te he querido como a un hijo y lo sabes"**

**James tomo la espada entre sus dos manos y la desenfundo. La hoja era lisa y delgada, probando que era de las más filosas. Era majestuosa con su empuñadura de oro y con varias runas en el grabado rodeado de una pequeña pieza de cuarzo cristal de forma hexagonal logrando cientos de destellos plateados cada vez que movía la empuñadura.**

**"es… no tengo palabras" susurro james sin quitar la vista de la hoja.**

**"es bonita sin duda pero esconde mas bajo su apariencia de espada fina. Observa esto" dijo la Reina y murmuro:**

**_¡Gledius!_**

****

**Al mismo que la mujer pronuncio aquellas palabras, la espada sufrió una metamorfosis. James observo como al otro lado del mango de la empuñadura se alargaba y tomaba la forma de una hoja, gruesa y afilada. Eran dos espadas en una sola**

**"Mi abuelo la llamaba Daga de Doble Filo. Puede rebanar a una persona en dos con un solo movimiento y los enemigos en cuanto la veían brillar en la noche siempre salían corriendo" miro con expresión ausente y suspiro "Era una gran espadachín y por eso quiero la lleves de nuevo a la gloria de antaño contra cualquier enemigo que se tope contigo"**

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ **

**Después de ese día, ya nada volvería a ser igual que antes. Ahora el estaba ahí, en un bonito y sencillo barco flotante, camino a Alejandría cumpliendo con la palabra que Sirius había dado. De seguro el estaba a lo mejor durmiendo después de tanta comida que copio antes de partir esa mañana. Le había comentado a él lo que Dumbledore le había dicho antes de que subiera al barco**

**"Búscame siempre cuando las dudas ronden tus pensamientos. Siempre estaré con ustedes y supervisare las cosas cuando se me permita hacerlo"**

**"El viaje de regreso no llevara gran merito" le había contestado. Dumbledore solo sonrió, como conciente que el no podía ver cosas que el veía**

**"Mi querido muchacho, estoy totalmente seguro que su aventura será mas grande de lo tu pudiste llegar a pensar en un principio. Cuando hallan logrado capturarla, búsquenme a la primera ciudad que lleguen"**

**James arrugo el ceño. Había llegado a la conclusión después de varias analizándolo, que el viejo se había vuelto loco. Como no lograba conciliar el sueño, se quedo pasivo observando las nubes oscuras que surcaban el inmenso barco a toda velocidad. Llegarían a Alejandría en dos días**

**··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤·¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··**

**¡Hola! En verdad lamento la tardanza en subir este chap, no tenia mucho tiempo con los compromisos (Léase amenazas de muerte, cruciatus y variantes) de otro fics y la escuela, que como es mi ultimo año nos hacen sufrir mas que nunca para que no nos olvidemos de los profesores… por mi parte lo han logrado, estoy mas que traumatizada ^-^U… **

**Ah! ·_·U pues, creo que esto necesita algunas aclaraciones… primero y principal que el ducado de Lyden (el papi de sirius) existió realmente a finales del siglo XIX, lo conformaban herederos de inmensa riquezas y fama y el titulo fue concedido por La reina Victoria de Inglaterra, así que ahí va un hecho de la vida real… otro también es acerca del caporal que atrapo a los merodeadores en verdad existió, según entendido, e hizo algo parecido al meterse de espía en el bando de los rebeldes escoceses y vender a los oficiales ingleses los principales rebeldes a mediados del XVIII… ^-^ hago mi tarea eh?**

**La parte en la que james manifiesta que no sabe lo que busca, es decir, el fragmento que estaba en cursiva alla arriba no es de mi repertorio (Ojala lo fuera!) es una frase celebre de una señora llamada Rosalia de Castro**

**¡No se podrán quejar de lo largo que ha salido este chap!**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews… contestare en el próximo capis ^^**

**Cuídense mucho**

**Mena******


	4. Primeros Encuentros

**__**

**~¤~ Venid y tenedme suavemente, acercadme a vos,**

**Y posad vuestra blanca mano sobre mí**

**Porque muero de hambre en medio del frío**

**Y vos estas aquí para abrigar mi cuerpo y mi corazón ~¤~******

**Love**** in Despair**

**__**

**_Capitulo 4_**

**__**

**__**

**~¤~ ****_Primeros Encuentros _****~¤~**__****

**-****"Si mis queridos niños, esa fue una noche de leyenda" El viejo bardo suspiro hondamente sumido en recuerdos mientras que sus nietos esperaban con aprehensión "Lo recuerdo tan vivamente si hubiese ocurrido ayer…"**

**"Fue en la noche del festival de dos lunas en que ocurrió todo, en un día como hoy, hace ya 12 años. Fue esa noche en que el temible ejercito del Innombrable tomo por asalto la cuidad" cuando el abuelo nombraba el terror sin nombre, a todos les invadió un extraño escalofrío que no paso a mayores. El silencio solo era interrumpido por la voz quebrada del anciano "era lo mas terrorífico que puedan imaginar y dudo que alguna vez sientan el miedo que se vivió allí. Todos por igual, corrían por todos lados salvando sus vidas, mujeres gritando y niños llorando veías pasar a cada segundo y solo los más valientes de nosotros le hicieron frente. Un grupo de 1200 pelearon contra 3000 magos oscuros" el viejo cerro los ojos como si aun le doliera "Si, esa noche hubiese sido nuestro fin pero no fue así…"**

**"¿Y que paso abuelito?" pregunto una niña de seis años**

**El bardo les sonrió a todos con ternura**

**"Aquellos magos oscuros tan solo esperaban encontrar a un ejercito sin comandancia y totalmente desprevenidos. Pero a última hora, resulto a la cabeza de los alejandrinos el Príncipe consorte de la Reina Alexandros XVI, el mejor de todos los invocadores que había en Gaia en esos tiempos. Y se decía que sus poderes no llegaban a fin y que guardaba secretos que nunca se llegaron a descubrir. Pero eso es tan solo una leyenda aparte. El caso es que el mismo lucho frente a frente con Quien Ustedes Saben…**

**Todos los niñitos hicieron gritos ahogados y uno o dos niñas se taparon las bocas**

**"Fue la mejor lucha que se halla visto. Hechizos de magia blanca se veían surcar el aire rojo y la magia negra del enemigo dañaba todo cuanto se encontraba a su paso: casas, árboles, animales, mujeres, hombres y niños. Muy pocos se salvaron. El príncipe Ophis Evans-calonne no logro derrotar a Quien Ustedes Saben, pero lo dejo en algo menos que espíritu, gracias a que emano del el, magia arcana envolviendo a quien ustedes saben en una esfera de luz azul destellante que fue oprimiéndose hasta que penetro en cada poro del cuerpo transformado del innombrable y lo destruyo. Pero no murió, No. Y antes de ser arrastrado por el aire viciado, con un extraño hechizo, pudo asesinar al príncipe que cayo precipitado de su Colacuerno Húngaro al lago crystal… Aunque murió, pudo hacer el solo lo que todos habían tratado hacer. Convirtió a quienes ustedes saben en una materia errante que ahora vaga por Gaia buscando su oportunidad de volver al poder, pero ya no es una molestia al mundo…**

**Tomo aire para continuar**

**"De que hayan muerto los capitanes de ambos bandos, no sirvió para que los magos oscuros se contuvieran y se retiraran. Al contrario, se aumento mas su furia y ya no tenían misericordia con nadie, mataban, destruían y derribaban todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Y en medio del todo el caos que había, ocurrió lo mas inesperado que pudiera ocurrir…" los chiquillos llegaron hasta el limite de la curiosidad**

**"Una pequeña personita apareció en lo alto del palacio Cnosos justo cuando caía El príncipe consorte y claro que debió dolerle porque era ella la única hija de el y la reina. Todos los que peleaban se detuvieron al verla, no importaba que estaba en lo mas alto todos podían verla porque un aura blanca rodeo a la niña y se podía ver que lloraba, que sufría. Tal vez, fue eso lo que llevo hacer lo que hizo…**

**"todos quedaron atónitos con lo que ocurrió después. La princesa, aparentemente inconsciente, se lanzo al vacío. Y cuando se esperaba que se ahogara en el lago cristal ella se detuvo. ¡Era increíble! Flotaba en el aire, sin ayuda de varita ni de una escoba. Con los ojos cerrados, extendió los brazos y toco con la punta de su pie descalzo el lago que comenzó a emitir ondas y ondas sin parar que llego a cubrir toda el agua. Y de allí, del agua cristalina, comenzó a salir destellos blancos y chispas doradas que flotaron el aire unos cuantos segundos. Del cuerpo de la princesa emanaron luces blancas que rodearon a la niña tomando la forma de plateadas alas, como una bonita ilusión… lo demás sucedió rápidamente: aquellos destellos tomaron formas de poderosas dagas y viajaron a velocidad sorprendente hasta clavarse en los pechos de todo el enemigo y quienes recibían las flechas moría instantáneamente. En cuestión de minutos, casi el ejército entero del innombrable se hallaba tendido en las praderas y en el lago, sin rastro de sangre ni de lucha. El fin de la era oscura se había logrado… **

**"¿como pudo hacer todo ella sola?"**

**"¡Esa fue una historia bonita abuelo!" exclamo una niña emocionada**

**La avalancha de preguntas no se detenía. Las pequeñas siempre querían saberlo todo. Pero un niño no estaba del todo convencido**

**"¿de verdad sucedió todo eso?" pregunto incrédulo**

**"Nunca dudes de un relato de tu abuelo. Es una historia que podía pasarle a cualquiera y pueda ser también, que los poderes que mostró esa niña lo tenga algunos de ustedes" dijo el Bardo con una sonrisa, ilusionando a sus nietos.**

**Las tres niñitas que estaban allí se miraron unas a otras y se echaron a reír**

**"¿y yo podría hacer lo mismo que ella abuelo?"**

**"solo si te preparas y estudias mucho, shirley"**

**"¿yo también?" exclamo su hermana**

**"todas ustedes, niñas"**

**Y el chico que estaba pensativo en esos momentos susurro: "es solo una leyenda, si no es una historia inventada ya. No puede ser que una niña fuera capaz de matar a un ejército entero"**

**Esas fueron palabras que el abuelo escucho; a lo que respondió: "Piensa Albert, esa clase de poderes solo lo tienen pocas personas. Y siendo hija de un invocador tan poderoso como lo fue su padre, ¿que se podría esperar de ella? Por eso se piensa, que sucederán cosas a través de la chica. Pero yo no dije que todos murieron, porque el lugarteniente de quien tú sabes sobrevivió y rapto a la reina Brahne antes de liberarla tres meses después"**

**"Pero entonces, ¿como es que de ella casi no se nombra abuelo?" reflexiono el chico "no he oído hablar de ella, y tampoco mis amigos"**

**El señor suspiro y miro el paisaje que se observaba desde la ventana más próxima antes de responder. Contemplo unos instantes el inmenso palacio blanco que se lograba ver desde ahí**

**"Es porque su madre la guarda como un tesoro, encerrada dentro de los terrenos del palacio y oculta a los ojos del mundo entero"**

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

_I was waiting for so long__   
__For__ a miracle to come__   
__Everyone told me to be strong__   
__Hold on and don't shed a tear___

"¡Ricohever!" 

**Enseguida en que se pronuncia el conjuro, la varita que sostiene sus blancas manos se ve sustituida por una hermosa vara de mármol de las tierras de Lidblum; liviana, resistente y con gran capacidad para canalizar poder. Arrugo el ceño y aparto la vista en un elegante gesto cuando la luz del sol matutino se vio reflejada en el pulcro cristal.**

**Volvió la vista y con la punta de su dedo índice acaricio la suave superficie de la vara. La tomo entre sus dos manos y rasgo el aire. Giro rápidamente y la vara silbó al describir una arco hacia abajo y alzarse de nuevo. Se mantuvo así unos segundos, con la vara en forma defensiva y su cuerpo bajo tensión.**

**Jamás alguna posición de defensa le serviría en su vida**

**Con una palabra susurrada por lo bajo, basto que la vara alta y majestuosa volviera a ser una varita común y ordinaria. La guardo entre sus ropas y se apoyo en el balcón de piedra**

**Varias palomas blancas alzaron el vuelo ante semejante moviendo y otras seguían de pie junto a ella, ignorándola. La chica miro absorta la forma de su vuelo**

**"Con que aquí estabas ¿eh?" le llego una voz por las escaleras que llevaban a la terraza que se encontraba el punto más alto del palacio. Que es donde se encontraba ella, quien escuchar esa voz tan familiar sonrió levemente y giro en redondo para encontrarse con un apuesto chico con una mano apoyada en el barandal de la escalera**

**Kyros**** Evans-Calonne estaba allí para hacerle compañía… una vez más**

**"Disculpe usted alteza" una exagerada inclinación de cabeza "pero ¿sabe usted la odisea que pasado buscándola toda la mañana? Eso, sin tomar en cuenta todas las explicaciones que tuve que dar a las modistas indignadas porque no estaba allí la chica que se tendría que probar el vestido de esta noche"**

**"¿Estaban molestas?" **

**"La verdad, si. Causaste que medio personal te buscara por los jardines del lago" dijo el chico acercándose junto a ella y apoyándose también en el balcón "hace una bonita mañana…"**

**Ella asintió con la cabeza y le evaluó unos instantes "No solo la mañana. Te ves bien sin el traje de mariscal puesto todo el día"**

**Kyros**** se miro así mismo, examinándose. Le sonrió a la chica y volvió hacer su realmente exagerada inclinación**

**"Me halaga sobremanera que sus labios digan semejante cumplido especialmente para mí"**

**"¡Esa imitación es la mas ridícula que he visto!" **

**"Y veras muchas así esta noche. El festival de dos lunas y tu cumpleaños es suficiente para que asistan todos los nobles de Alejandría y los hombres del reino vengan como abejas a la miel" la miro con orgullo "Mi primita Lily, siendo ahora toda una dama de sociedad. 16 años, ¿quien lo iba a pensar?"**

**Lily**** sonrió un poco avergonzada. Que se vio borrada cuando su primo le dio un abrazo. Tan reconfortante como solo el sabia hacerlo**

**"Feliz cumpleaños Lily. Hoy tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti"**

**"¿En verdad lo crees?" murmuro Lily aferrándose mas a su abrazo**

**"estoy seguro que eras la persona mas importante para el y si pudiera estar entre nosotros, nunca faltaría a tu entrada a la sociedad y posesión de herencia. Algo que a Brahne deja mucho que desear"**

**"Se fue…"**

**"Hace un par de horas y aun yo tuve que pasar al despacho real a recibir estrictas instrucciones con respecto a tu persona. `Los asuntos políticos no puede postergar mas y, lamentablemente, esto es mas urgente que una celebración' fue lo que dijo antes de partir"**

**"No me parece extraño" dijo Lily aun abrazada al chico "viniendo de ella ya espero cualquier cosa. Recuerdo que no era así antes"**

**"lo mismo pienso pero…" la separo de su cuerpo y le levanto la barbilla para que lo mirara que hacia que siempre se reconfortara. Le sonrió "no quiero verte solitaria y pensativa hoy. Quiero que compartas la celebración y la dicha con nosotros"**

**"Yo estoy presente en todas las fiestas…"**

**"Sabes a lo que me refiero" aspiro al aire matutino "hace una bonita mañana… ¿no te gustaría ir a cabalgar por las praderas un rato?"**

_Through the darkness and good times__   
__I knew I'd make it through__   
__And__ the world thought I had it all__   
_But I was waiting for you__

_Hush, love___

_I see a light in the sky__   
__Oh,__ it's almost blinding me__   
__I can't believe__   
__I've been touched by an angel with lov_e__

****

**_Desde pequeña he sentido especial agradecimiento hacia mi primo Kyros, siempre contando con su apoyo y ha estado siempre junto a mí, a pesar de tanto misterio que me rodea. Lo observo en silencio desde mi yegua gildgem.  Mi primo no es igual a mi, con su semblante noble y apuesto a conseguido que muchas chicas cayeran ante sus pies. Le he envidiado por tanta atención y compañía que recibe de todos y yo… soy tan solo un caso aparte_**

****

**_No medí cuanto tiempo estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando llegamos a los bordes del lago, nos detuvimos un rato y caminamos por el muelle. Los faroles aun estaban encendido, seguramente olvidados que tenían que apagarse. Como siempre oía la charla animada de kyros que rara vez yo escuchaba. Sonreí ante eso pero un fulgor me distrajo. Alcé la mirada y me encontré justo al frente de mi casa… y mi jaula de oro._**

****

**_El palacio Cnosos era de los más majestuosos que existían en el mundo. Rodeado del inmenso lago cristal, que siempre tenía el vivo reflejo del castillo en sus aguas. Y tenía cuatro inmensas torres y en su alto, inmensas cúpulas de un azul marino intenso hechas de un tipo de gema que únicamente se consigue en  nuestro país, un palacio de antigüedad con más de mil seiscientos años que aun se conserva junto con su emblemática piedra. Era eso lo que hacia tan famoso. Me cubrí con la mano al mirar más alto aun. Una inmensa piedra perfectamente tallada y labrado hacia arriba que culminaba en una afilada punta. Parecía tocar las más altas nubes. Era la piedra más rara del mundo, el cuarzo valiant, y se ve un líquido flotando perezosamente dentro de el y con facultades de aumentar el poder de la persona quien lo usa, para bien o para mal. Y siempre nos ha protegido a todos nosotros, un tipo de  conjuro arcano protector_**

****

****

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears__   
_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears___   
_Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun____

_A new day has... come___

_Where it was dark now there's light__   
__Where__ there was pain now there's joy__   
_Where there was weakness, I found my strength___   
_All in the eyes of a boy____

****

****

**_Volviendo en mi misma mire hacia un lado. Kyros no estaba. Me di la vuelta y monte rápidamente a gildgem, cabalgando a paso ligero con dirección al pequeño bosque. Ya las hojas poseían un vago color azul y las flores doradas que desprendían agradables aromas caían al suelo constantemente._**

****

**_Era el comienzo de la primavera_**

****

**_A mí siempre me ha agradado esta época del año, aunque me recuerde tantas cosas tristes. Grite el nombre de mi primo dos veces y dos veces no obtuve respuesta. Media hora estuve buscándolo y ya culminaba el espesor de la pequeña floresta cuando sentí una leve presencia. Una brisa repentina hizo volar mis cabellos color sangre y la crin dorada adornada de flores de mi yegua._**

****

**_Gildgem_****_ se agito un poco y la calme un poco pasando mi mano por sus orejas. Podía sentir la opresión que tenían los árboles y el susurro de las hojas. Levante la mirada hacia las altas colinas. Lo que me encontré me dejo absorta_**

****

**_Era lo mas imponente que hubiera visto. Estaba un poco alejado de mi, pero lo suficientemente cerca para observarlo detenidamente_**

****

**_Se apareció repentinamente en lo más alto de la colina, un hombre a lomo de un soberbio y enorme corcel negro._**

****

**_Cerré y volví abrir los ojos._**

****

**_No era una fantasía, era real._**

****

****

_Hush, love**__**_

_I see a light in the sky__   
__Oh,__ it's almost blinding me__   
__I can't believe__   
__I've been touched by an angel with love___

****

**_Me era desconcertante; nunca había visto a alguien así. Era vagamente oscuro, con la espalda debidamente erguida y observaba con mirada grave el palacio Cnosos. Sujetaba firmemente y sin titubear las riendas de su caballo en una sola mano, enguantada en cuero negro._**

****

**_Sus cabellos tan oscuros como la noche se batían furiosamente por el viento. Eso le daba un curioso contraste con su blanca camisa ligeramente abierta en el pecho y su pantalón negro y botas tan altas del mismo color. Parecía haber llegado del mismo infierno con vestimentas tan oscuras_**

****

**_En eso volteo hacia atrás. _**

****

**_Pude notar con perfecta claridad sus ojos grises, su mirada seria y penetrante, su rostro con rasgos finos. Con vago moviendo de mano de parte de él, apareció otro chico a bordo de un caballo color crema. Tenia un cierto aire de noble, algo que no concordaba con su ropa y su largo cabello negro azulado, completamente lizo que alcanzaba hasta los hombros. Vestía de azul marino muy oscuro y la capa de viaje que llevaba tenía el cuello recto y alto, dándole misterio y elegancia. _**

****

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears__   
_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears___   
_Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun____

_A new day has... come___

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears__   
_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears___   
_Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun____

****

**_Miraba a uno y después al otro. Realmente eran parecidos pero a la vez no podían ser más diferentes_**

****

**_Miró al igual que el otro el palacio e intercambiaron unas palabras. Sus caballos se agitaron violentamente. Sin una causa aparente._**

****

****

_A new day has... come_

_Ohhh_, a light... Ooh__

****

****

**_Me asuste al escuchar pasos detrás de mí. Gire en redondo y me encontré al fin con primo, confidente y compañero_**

****

**"¡Donde te habías metido! No puedo dejarte unos segundos porque enseguida te me escapas" se interrumpió un momento y observo el rostro contrariado de su prima "lily, ¿sucede algo?"**

**Lily**** no escuchaba, había vuelto a mirar la colina. Pestañeo un par de veces. Ya los dos jinetes no se encontraban allí**

**"los jinetes…" murmuro extrañada**

**"¿que dijiste?" pregunto el chico, acercando su caballo al lado de ella**

**"los jinetes. Dos hombres cabalgando en lo alto de aquella colina. Había uno oscuro y el otro y… ¿no los vistes?"**

**Kyros**** miro en la misma dirección "lily no hay nadie allí, probablemente es una imaginación tuya" **

**"¡pero yo estoy segura de que los vi! Y la brisa súbita, y esa extraña sensación… ¿no sentiste nada? Era lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo sintieras"**

**El chico estaba realmente perturbado y arrugo el ceño**

**"¿te sientes bien esta mañana? No ha pasado nada de eso…"**

**La princesa no presto atención a lo que dijo después. Tenía el ceño fruncido ligeramente. El viento había cesado. Ya no sentía ninguna presencia cercana salvo la de kyros. Pero ella había visto… no, eso no podía ser alguna ilusión…**

**··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤·¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··**

**hello**** gente ^^ que tal? Lamento tardado pero las clases me tienen lok @_@ Asi como deben de estar ustedes, solo ruego que terminen las clases -___-…. Espero que les guste este chap ^^ lo hice con mucho cariño… la canción es de celine dion "a new day has come" es algo 'actual' pero sus canciones y el tono de su voz hace la cancion d otro mundo y te lleva a imaginar muchas cosas… por lo que la mayoria de los songchaps sera con las canciones de ella… adivinen en que chap quedara la cancion del titanic xDDD**

**agradazco**** mucho sus reviews, en especial a Naiko (remus saldra muuuyyy pronto y bello en su maxima expresión *-*, muchas gracias) y a Padme (pa la proxima no tardo lo aseguro!!)**

**cualquier**** cosa me mandan un email a anubys60@hotmail.com ^^**

**espero**** sus reviews ^^**


	5. Una sospechosa fiesta de cumpleaños

**~¤~ Ágil, ágil se levanto**

**Y ágil acarició,**

**Y cuanto más gritaba la dama,**

**Mas fuerte soplaba el viento ****~¤~**

**Clyde****'s Water******

**__**

**_Capitulo 5_******

**~¤~ Sospechosa fiesta de Cumpleaños ~¤~******

****

****

**_Me miro en el inmenso espejo de mi habitación. Unos ojos verdes penetrantes me devolvió la mirada. He querido comprender lo que expresaba mi mirada, mas sin embargo nunca he encontrado respuesta porque ni siquiera he podido comprenderme a mi misma. De encontrar lo que siempre he querido sin saber que. _**

****

**_¿Que es lo que necesito en realidad para sentirme bien conmigo misma?_**

****

**_Deje de arreglar mi peinado. Después de dos largas horas, estaba sola. Suspiro cansada. La ultima persona que se encontraba allí, que era la que me había hecho el peinado, se había marchado hace un cuarto de hora._**

****

**_No me había dado cuenta que alguien había entrado sin permiso a mi cuarto. De la nada y sin percatarme de ello, un hermoso collar estaba frente mío. Una hermosa aguamarina brillaba con la cadena de diamantes. Jadee de la impresión y para cuando observé de nuevo el espejo, unos ojos azules claros como el cielo en la mañana me devolvía la mirada_**

****

**"Mi regalo de cumpleaños" hablo en voz baja kyros, muy cerca del oído**

**Lily**** no contesto. Acaricio con la yema de un dedo el recorrido del labrado collar y contemplo los suaves destellos verdes de la piedra engarzada.**

**"es precioso…" murmuro sin dejar de observar su reflejo en el espejo**

**"pensé que en ningún otro cuello se vería mejor que en el tuyo. Es una pequeña muestra de las riquezas del clan Evans-Calonne…"**

**"la familia de mi padre" aclaro lily "Nunca he conocido algún miembro de ese ramo de mi familia, solo tu"**

**"eso es porque soy el ultimo que queda junto contigo" dijo kyros con tono melancólico "todos fueron exterminados en la era oscura, al igual que otras tantas familias"**

**Minutos de silencio**

**"Maldito voldemort…" expreso lily con odio**

**"¡No hablemos de eso! No en tu día" reprimió el chico. Llevaba hermoso traje de noche color malva, con corte y costuras digna de su época estilo medieval. Tomo el collar y puso en el cuello de la princesa. Observándola a través del espejo, dijo satisfecho: "sabía que te quedaría bien. Fue labrada especialmente para grandes señores que vivían en sus elegantes castillos altos y nobles. Y con esto también puesto…" **

**tomo**** una cajita plateada con bordes azul marino y dorado y alzo con delicadeza su contenido. Aprovecho el momento en que su prima no se movía, observando la piedra, y coloco en su cabeza una diadema que parecían fibras unidas unas con otras hasta llegar al centro donde se encontraba una pieza oval pequeña de cuarzo cristal. Era la sencilla corona real "ahora eres en verdad, la verdadera princesa alexandros. Heredera de uno de los reinos más poderosos de Gaia. Eres el orgullo de todos nosotros lily" comento solemnemente**

**_Me sentí abrumada analizando el titulo que hoy me concedían…  las consecuencias que llevaban. Como única respuesta me retire un mechón de mi cara aturdida, sin apartar la mirada de mi reflejo en el espejo. Con un beso se retiro kyros. Ya que mi madre no estaba, el se encargaría de dar el discurso de apertura del baile…_**

****

**_En menos de lo que me di cuenta, ya había iniciado el acto. Sabia de memoria todas las palabras que decían los nobles del reino. Veía las mismas caras con sonrisa meramente artificiales. Me quede observando las risas que se empezaban a sonar hipócritas  en las gargantas de chicas y chicos de mi edad. Todos me miraban como si fuera una deidad bajada a la tierra. Cuando me encontraba sentada sobre una gran silla azul en la pequeña tarima real, me sentí.. No sola, seria mejor decir como una atracción más del baile. _**

****

**_Alguien que no era capaz de sentir cualquier sentimiento de calor humano_**

****

**_Algo delicado que no se toca. _**

****

**_Un objeto que tenia que estar allí aplastada toda la noche observando los bailes y aquel particular método de diversión de esas personas que apenas conocía_**

****

**_Kyros_****_ termino de dar el discurso de apertura y con un moviendo de larga espada empezó la función. Se prendieron todas las luces y apareció una inmensa tarima de piedra cuyas luces se encendieron y, entre decenas de chispas doradas y después verdes que parecian lenguas de fuego, aparecieron cientos de bailarines entreteniendo un poco la velada con bonitas danzas. Kyros tomo mi mano y nos integramos al grupo de cientos de personas que aplaudían maravillados _**

****

**Todo el público concordaba que era uno de los mejores espectáculos que se había visto en mucho tiempo. Sobraba decir que la gente observaba y aplaudía extasiada. Eran espectaculares las formas de las ropas, el colorido del lugar, el sonido que te llevaba a las más bonitas fantasías y los movimientos perfectos y simétricos de los bailarines**

**La asistente de honor de la fiesta se encontraba en las primeras filas, y en el primer momento en que kyros estuvo hablando con una dama, aprovecho la oportunidad de escapar de allí. Nadie presto atención cuando se marchaba del recinto. Cuando alcanzo salir de esa muchedumbre, volvió hacia atrás y suspiro aliviada, se gira entre sus pasos y toma rumbo hacia los jardines cuando alguien tropezó con ella.**

**La princesa Lilliane miro sorprendida que no parecía en lo mas mínimo un noble heredero de una gran fortuna. Afinco más su mirada, haciendo que sus ojos verdes brillaran más de lo habitual. El desconocido no tenía puesto algún traje de algún modista famoso, mas en cambio llevaba ropas sencillas que cubrían su cara y su cuerpo. **

**No lo reconoció de momento y nunca supo la fisonomía del que se había colado hasta allí, hasta pasado algún tiempo. Lily parpadeo un par de veces, de lo que si estaba segura antes de que el balbuceara una disculpa y se marchara apresuradamente, era haber visto unos brillantes y tenaces ojos color miel, realmente parecido a los ojos de un escrutador halcón.**

**No le convenía quedarse de pie allí, por lo que escapo de la estancia a paso rápido. Para cuando paseaba por un bonito laberinto que rodeaba una fuente, lucia el ceño fruncido. En el baile no solo habían asistido personas de la alta sociedad. Comenzando con aquel chico con quien se había topado, consiguió ver también personas torvas y con mirada seria y analizadora que escrutaba todos los lugares que alcanzaban a ver. Ningún rincón se salvaba de su vista. No era tan tonta como para no percatarse de ello. ¿Que era lo que estaba pasando allí? se preguntaba.**

**Se escucho un ruido sordo **

**Lily**** giro en redondo rápidamente y se fijo en un arbusto que se encontraba frente a ella. De ahí provenía el ruido, a lo que empezó a notar las vibraciones de poder de una persona que se acercaba**

**De ese primer ruido, siguieron otros y otros. Cada vez más fuertes. Se distinguían claramente de la música proveniente del salón y que aun se podía escuchar allí. Lily busco entre los pliegues de su vestido y pensó disgustada que debió traerse su varita consigo **

**Previniendo, dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que se encontró con la pared del laberinto. Estuvo atenta a cualquier movimiento hasta que aquel que producía esos ruidos apareció frente a ella. Boto todo el aire que habia acumulado de la impresión y del susto. Es algo absurdo sentir eso solo por, ¿un ciervo?**

**Pero…**

**_¿Donde he visto esos ojos?_**

****

****

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**"Sirius, ¿puedes dejar de mirarte en el espejo? Tenemos cosas más importantes que ver curvas toda la noche"**

**A sirius se lo formo una linda sonrisa en la cara. Se ajusto su cuello y sus botones dorados. Se miro satisfecho. Los calidos ojos azules con su cabello largo y oscuro daban una sensacional combinación con sus ropas negras, doradas y blancas. Para variar, el cuello de la larga capa tenia el cuello alto y recto y los botones eran de oro y los bordes finos en encaje dorado. Parecía que estaba de vuelta en la realeza; ese impresión no le agrado mucho. Gruño y mientras terminaba los últimos toques se consoló pensando que no había otra manera de entrar a un sitio de aristócratas más que aparentando serlo. Solo que el Si era parte de ella. Pero el fin justificaba los medios. Y había una razón mas para Sirius, tal vestimenta le traería mas éxito con las damas…**

**Le gustaba ver la parte divertida del trabajo pesado**

**Giró y se encontró con James apoyado en el marco de la puerta**

**"Te ves tan asquerosamente ridículo viéndote en el espejo por más de una hora"**

**"Gracias, viejo" agradeció Sirius con una mueca "ya veras el resultado de esto en el baile. Además, no solo voy a distraerme con chicas. ¡Esta vez lo digo de verdad!"**

**James enarco una ceja "si, como tu digas…"**

**"¿No me crees?" pregunto Sirius a tiempo que dejaba ver lo que escondía bajo apariencia tan venerable, un sable encogido hasta parecer una simple espada que se guardaba bajo en el cinto del chico. De repente recordó algo y, sacando de uno de los bolsillos laterales, le lanzo unos 6 botones de oro, el los cojio y le miro extrañado "toma, lo necesitaras para la farsa de esta noche… ¡Que bien! Hasta pareces de la corte, todo un noble"**

**James se termino de ajustar los botones con la varita "casi…"**

**_Después de eso habíamos entrado a la gran farsa de nuestra vida. La aptitud hipócrita de todos los que veía me repugnaba. Antes de empezar yo mismo con la averiguación de las vías de escapes posibles había ordenado a los demás que comprobaran el sitio donde se encontraban  los cuartos reales. No se podía arriesgar que los planos del cid acerca del palacio fueran equivocados._**

****

**_ Para cuando llegamos, estaba apenas comenzando la función. Payasos, todos formaban parte del espectáculo de la reina._**

****

**_Pero nos convenía _**

****

**_Nos daba la ocasión de espiar tranquilamente sin tomar en cuenta si nos veían o no. Fije en las esquinas y me encontré a soldados emborrachándose, me sonreí a mi mismo. Pobres imbeciles. Le di un codazo a Sirius y cuando voltee a verlo, me encontré con que el condenado ya estaba ocupado tonteando con algunas damas. Suspire resignado. Todo ya estaba en mis manos. Sin más que alejarme fui yo mismo, sin atreverme a soportar si alguna de ellas se me acercaba._**

****

**_La labor de espiar todo fue más rápida y fácil de lo que había esperado en un principio. Sin tantas sorpresas y todo dispuesto bajo una dura disciplina, me permitía fácilmente observar todo. Cuando ya llevaba una hora encontré la mejor parte de salir del castillo por lo que fui a recorrer lo demás para cuando se de el caso huir rápidamente. Voltee y fruncí el entrecejo. Pasos leves. Lejos pero los podía escuchar fácilmente. _**

****

**_No estaba solo…_**

****

**_Me consternaba. Concentrándome conseguí localizar la persona que emanaba tal nivel de magia. Con cuidado me acerque. Atravesé paredes de arbustos y conseguí lo que busque. La persona  solo se consiguió con un ciervo_**

****

**_Me volví loco, ¿como una mujer, de apariencia débil, podría tener alto nivel de magia? Le mire con aire grave, otra dama. Era tan rica como había supuesto, con su vestido hasta los tobillos color arena y con la espalda descubierta que le sentaba bien pero que no tenia tiempo para prestarme a fijarme en semejante tonteria._**

****

**_Primero cumplir con el trato del rey Cid y mi sueño estaría completo._**

****

**_Escape de allí sin dar momento para que ella siquiera pudiera hacer algún indicio de movimiento. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente alejado me trasformé y mire los alrededores y mis flancos. Esto del secuestro era fácil, ahora solo me queda esperar el momento oportuno y caernos sobre la indefensa presa_**

****

**_Sin algún contratiempo, esa princesa ya estaba en mis manos_**

**··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤·¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··**

**holaaaaaa****, he actualizado mas rápido que lo normal… se que este chap es el mas aburrido que he hecho pero queria definir los pensamintos de los dos, en verdad espero que la parte que la primera vez que se ven me halla quedado bien. La formación de la historia entre ellos dos ha sido muy importante para mi, me refiero a todas las consecuencias de dolor de cabeza y encajar piezas en un rompecabezas… para los que querian, ya aparecio Remus que ya estara mas seguido por aquí… compensare en el 6to chap que ya lo tengo listo y que me salio muy bien…**

**me**** gustan muchisimo sus reviews, son lo maximo!**

**Padme****: creo que la esa cancion saldra en el momento menos esperado, fijate en lo que dice la letra y veras… me temo que el final de este fic no es el mas alentador… como me copie de rowling, ya lo tengo listo y muy triste *MENA se calla* ya no digo mas… muchas gracias por tu revies, me alegro el dia ^^**

**Naiko****: que envidia te tengo! A mi me faltan dos semanas y precisamente me mandan mas trabajos, como para hacer que nunca nos olvidemos de los profes. Ya te complaci! No saldran dursley, ya salio remus….. ojala te siga gustando ^^ muchas gracias wapa!**

**Malkavian**** Kirie Croiff: la parte donde sale james es de mis favoritas!!! James se ve como un sueño, y asi si ve como squall *.* imaginate! Seguire dejandote picada con este XD**

**Joyce**** Granger: me sonrojastes! Me alegro mucho que te guste y espero que lo lees seguido, me hicistes llegar la inspiración, gracias por todo lo que dices! Me llego a lo mas profundo ;___;… ojala y te guste este chap. Gracias por el review**

**Y a todos los que leen (como UNAS personas que conozco) y que no dejan review les doy las gracias por leer. Aun asi… dejen review!!!!**


	6. Aceptar ¿ser secuestrada?

**~¤~ Tengo una loca idea en la cabeza**

**Que quiero revelaros,**

**Y rogare vuestra ayuda**

**Si me la queréis conceder ~¤~**

**The Twa Knights****__**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_Capitulo 6_**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**~¤~ Aceptar… ¿ser secuestrada? ~¤~****__**

****

****

**_Alejandría,  3:30 hrs_ **

****

****

**Un solitario centinela, haciendo guardia frente a los aposentos reales, se despertó sobresaltado de su modorra por un sonido de extraños susurros que parecían ser producidos por las meras sombras que producía la oscuridad de la noche. El zumbido se debilitó casi al instante. Se puso en pie, aun sobresaltado y, dejando a un lado la espada, se calo bien el sombrero de guardia; miro a ambos lados del amplio pasillo, descubriendo que no se hallaba ni un alma en el.**

**Alasdair no cumplía con excesivo celo este servicio muy particular, aunque fuera tan importante. Suspiro, aun no muy convencido de que estaba solo. Se rasco distraídamente la cabeza pensando con disgusto que mientras todos dormían, el estaba obligado a mantenerse en vela haciendo guardia frente a una maldita puerta que contenía solo una chiquilla placidamente dormida**

**Otros molestos zumbidos llego hasta sus oídos, esta vez mas audible, y Alasdair entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor entre la oscuridad reinante que se levantaba pausadamente mientras llegaban las dos horas antecesoras al alba. Al reconocer en la oscuridad algo que parecía ser una pequeña mesita de estar casi al frente de él, el centinela frunció el ceño y se froto los ojos con el puño. No recordaba haber visto antes ninguna mesa con mantel en aquel lugar. Pero, mientras el seguía observando y estiraba el cuello para conseguir mayor visión, la mesita se movió casi imperceptiblemente haciendo que se acortara la distancia que había entre los dos**

**Poco a poco, la mandíbula inferior del centinela cayo por su propio peso, hasta que Alasdair quedo boquiabierto. ¡Era un hombre! ¡Un hombre se escondía detrás de aquel mueble!**

**"Un criminal" murmuro en hilo de voz apremiante "por todos lo diablos, ¡son delincuentes!"**

**Respirando entrecortadamente, giro sobre sus talones a toda prisa; se agacho para coger la espada del suelo donde lo había dejado.**

**Pero resulta que no había alguna espada allí**

**En su lugar,             Habían pies con su correspondientes par de piernas. Fue mirando lentamente y con temor miró hacia arriba a la vez con que se encontraba con un enorme y malévolamente sonriente joven de un físico envidiable, con una cabellera larga y lisa que se confundía con la noche mas lo único que en verdad podía apreciar con claridad, para su desgracia, era el brillo malvado de unos fijos ojos azules. Mientras el centinela no podía dejar de mirarlo con expresión de horror y mudo de miedo, el hombre se irguió en toda su estatura, levanto la desaparecida espada y le dedico a Alasdair una radiante sonrisa y un guiño amistoso**

**"buscabas esto, ¿verdad?"**

**Era Sirius Black**

**Alasdair asintió con la cabeza en gesto estúpido, y alargó la mano para coger el arma que le tendían. Cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de asir el arma, el chico, en un movimiento rápido y certero, levanto el arma y con la empuñadura le otorgo un gran golpe en la cabeza que sonó muy fuerte. El centinela se desparramo instantáneamente en el suelo**

**"Auch" dijo Sirius con cara de dolor "Eso debió doler. ¡Lo siento!"**

**"¿Esta muerto?" comento otro hombre saliendo del escondite y observo el cuerpo tendido en el brillante suelo**

**"prongs, no seas estúpido. Sabes que yo no mato al igual que tu. Pero había que evitar que este bastardo empezara a cacarear antes del alba. Aunque, bien mirando, no me extraña viendo el ridículo escondite que utilizaste" dijo Sirius en tono burlón**

**"Con este tipo medio borracho de licor y sueño que se iba a dar cuenta" replico james**

**"esta bien" objetó el chico. Se fijo en las altas y labradas puertas, silbó en modo de halago **

**"no cabe duda que este es el cuarto que buscamos. Será mejor que entre" hablo james en un blando susurro**

**"no, no, no… soy yo el que va a entrar al lugar. Sabiendo lo que eres, vas maltratarla con solo tocarla y nos pidieron que llegara sin un rasguño a Lidblum" observó el otro**

**"Y tu, en cambio, vas a ir con tu galantería y le preguntaras si la puedes secuestrar…" repuso james de mala gana "padfoot, no soy un monstruo. Pero si se niega, que seguro que lo hará, no hay otra manera mas que… err forcejear las cosas"**

**"De acuerdo" se resigno Sirius "Sea lo que sea que vayas hacer, apresúrate. Dentro de poco estará el alba detrás de nosotros" apremió cuando james giro el picaporte dorado**

**James asintió con la cabeza y se adentro en la aun más oscura habitación. Cerrando la puerta con cuidado, giro y miro la habitación. Era ancha y muy espaciosa, con las paredes labradas abstractamente y con el inmenso bacón hecho en cerámica pulcra allá en el fondo de la estancia. Sin emitir sonido avanzo con paso seguro hasta el centro de la estancia, donde se hallaba las más grande y adoselada cama que hubiera visto. Los largos cortinajes de terciopelo azul real estaban corridos.**

**El fuego de la chimenea se había convertido en poco más que unas raquíticas llamitas devorando los extremos de unos de los chamuscados troncos, cuando un sutil crujido rompió el silencio del cuarto. Su corazón empezó a latir con desesperación. **

**Se detuvo unos instantes antes de escuchar atentamente por si su intromisión había sido descubierta. Acto seguido, con triunfo en su mirada, se adelanto unos pasos a la tenue luz que desprendía el agonizante fuego. Con cautela, evitando dar un paso en falso, se acerco a los pies de la cama.**

**Allí, de pie, la observo. Una esbelta silueta acurrucada de espalda a el junto a un autentico nido de suaves almohadas, con el cabello suelto de un color rojo sangre que se hallaba desordenadamente esparcidos entre los tantos cojines. La colcha caía ligeramente por uno de los lados de la cama. **

****

**Miro extrañado. Esperaba encontrarse a una princesa adulta, hecha y derecha, pero lo único que consiguió fue una chica. No tendría más de 16 o 17 años. Estaba muy quieta, sin mover algún músculo de su cuerpo. No presto atención a ello, pensando que, por ser una chiquilla, aquello facilitaría mas las cosas para el y su grupo**

**Con un solo paso estaba en la cama. Con prudencia, hinco la rodilla para apoyarse en el tibio colchón. Fue cuando estaba asiéndole el brazo cuando el cuerpo de la joven se reincorporo rápidamente, con miedo.**

**Instantáneamente, James se echo hacia atrás hasta quedar como una silueta en penumbras. Permaneció insofacto cuando la chica trataba de escrudiñar en la leve oscuridad dirigiendo miradas a todos lados de la habitación**

**"¿Quien anda ahí?" dijo en voz suave a pesar del susto**

**No hubo respuesta**

**El hombre vigilo el más leve movimiento como si fuera un depredador capturando a su presa. Casi se le sale el corazón por la boca cuando la chica metía rápidamente la mano entre las muchas almohadas que se encontraban, quizás buscando la varita. Gruño, tenia que evitarlo a toda costa.**

**Tratando de detenerla se acerco rápidamente dejando ver su cuerpo a la luz al tiempo que ella rápidamente consiguió lo que buscaba a tientas en la oscuridad, se paro de la cama y, volviéndose, le apuntó directamente al corazón**

**James paro en seco a pocos pasos de ella, con tranquilidad**

**En la tenue luz que ofrecía la chimenea, distinguió la silueta de su cuerpo cubierto por el camisón blanco y sus vibrantes ojos verdes. Ella hizo un movimiento hacia el con la varita**

**"Quedaos ahí, y no se mueva" advirtió a tiempo que daba un paso hacia el, blandiendo la varita**

**_Un movimiento imprudente, princesita_**

****

**Fue un momento en que aprovecho para acercarse a ella tan ágilmente, tan rápido que la defensa de la muchacha, al apuntar con mas ahínco la varita, llego demasiado tarde. El la aferró por las muñecas, retorciéndolas suavemente, logrando que la varita de la princesa parara a la cama. Ella al verse desarmada comenzó hacer cualquier tipo de maniobras en la tarea de zafarse del hombre que le hacia daño. Se retorció, pataleo y sacando fuerzas de algún lado le hizo con el codo un rudo golpe en el antebrazo derecho. El gruñó pero no le dio chance para que pudiera escapar. No podía usar magia para aprisionarla, no tendría ética. Por lo que, perdiendo completamente la poca paciencia que tenia, la tumbo sobre la cama, echándose deliberadamente encima de la chica**

**Al caer juntos, como fuera que se llamaba la chica exploto como una bala de cañón. Pataleo y empujo para soltarse con aun mas fuerza pero era tanta, que a el le costaba sujetarla. A juzgar por su comportamiento no se pareció en lo más remoto a una decente señorita de sociedad. Para evitar cualquier golpe apretó las manos contra la cama, por en encima de su cabeza.**

**En un movimiento rápido, sujeto ambas muñecas con una sola mano, y con la otra recupero la varita, la lanzo hacia atrás y seguidamente le tapo la boca antes que la chica gritara a todo pulmón**

**Jadeando, dejó caer todo su peso sobre ella y aunque no pretendía parecer un desquiciado mental y aplastar su esbelto cuerpo contra el suyo, estaba menos dispuesto aun a darle la menor oportunidad de escapar. Dejo de aprisionar su boca con la mano**

**A la tenue luz que iluminaba su rostro, el vio la cólera y el temor en sus ojos, todo en conjunto.**

**"¿que hace depravado?" pregunto furiosa, tratando de zafarse "¡Suélteme!"**

**El chasqueo la lengua "me temo que eso no va a poder ser. Un movimiento mas y me obligaras hacerte daño. Y no te conviene eso"**

**"¡eres un insolente! Y yo le digo a usted que no le conviene tratarme así. Un solo grito mío y bastara para que le rebanen la cabeza por ser tan grosero, insolente y pervertido. Suélteme" en tono autoritario que en particular casi nunca usaba**

**Pero el en cambio, no presto atención a su amenaza. De hecho, no parecía importarle en lo absoluto sus palabras, mucho menos la posición en que estaban, que no era nada decente. Llevo su vista hasta la puerta y alzo la voz suave y peligrosa que le caracterizaba**

**"¡Padfoot!" fue a quien llamo**

**Enseguida apareció en el umbral, otro hombre alto y fuerte que ella no conocía. **

**"¿porque hay tanto…" abrió los ojos "ruido…?"**

**Sirius miro con los ojos abiertos como platos al ver tal escena, la posición en que se encontraban. Abrió y cerro los ojos comprobando que lo veía era cierto y se acerco rápidamente cuando se hubo recuperado de la primera impresión**

**James se paro rápidamente de la cama arrastrando la chica (que aun se debatía) con el, pues seguía sin dejar de sujetarle las muñecas por si escapaba y las cedió a Black cuando se acerco. Al igual que su compañero, le sujetaba las muñecas aunque con más delicadeza y le sonrió cordialmente.**

**"Veo que no nos hemos presentado. Sirius black a sus ordenes señorita"**

**Ella respondió con una mirada desafiante**

**"ehhh Prongs… ¿estas seguro que es la mujer que buscamos?" comento el chico mientras observaba el rostro de la joven chica**

**James, que se había sentado en la cama, asintió con la cabeza sin molestarse en mirarlo. Se sobaba el brazo derecho**

**"¿te has vuelto loco?" pregunto sin prestar atención a la princesa, pero a la vez alerta "¿como se te ocurre tirarte encima de ella?"**

**"¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¿Dejar que escapara y echara a correr por todo el palacio? Solo fíjate como se debate y consideraras hacer lo que hice. Parece la propia fiera. Me dejo doliendo el brazo" dijo sin dejar de sobarse el antebrazo y mirando reprobatoriamente a la chica**

**"Te lo mereces" grito la secuestrada. Sirius observaba divertido la escena**

**James se paro de la cama**

**"Bien, bien, ya tenemos la chica. Vamos, tenemos que irnos antes de que amanezca" comento James, ignorando a la princesa. Recogió la varita de ella y la de el, que se había caído en algún momento del forcejeo. Camino en dirección a la puerta mientras se enguantaba las manos**

**Lily estuvo tensa unos instantes y miro al chico que la estaba sujetando. Solo quedaron ellos dos en la habitación**

**"¿a donde me llevan?" se aventuro a preguntar**

**"Vamos a darle un ligero cambio de alojamiento. En resumidas cuentas, su alteza, esta secuestrada" se pasó la mano que tenia libre por el cabello largo "Todo este asunto de crímenes me disgusta tanto como a usted, así que será que no nos pongas resistencia o a mi amigo y a mi no nos tendrá mas remedio que hacerle daño. Entendido?" el tono de Sirius dejaba a dar entender que era sincero y, cortésmente, le dio en el brazo un leve empujoncito para que caminara**

**Ella estaba callada. De momento comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos y le miro. Inesperadamente sonrió ante el extrañado chico. Se le estaba dando la oportunidad de salir de su jaula de oro.**

**Asomó james la cabeza y entró de nuevo al cuarto "Los demás esperan afuera con Shadow y Asuz. padfoot, tráetela. Es hora de irnos"**

**"Ustedes no irán a ningún lado" se alzó una voz en la oscuridad**

**Todos a un solo movimiento dirigieron sus miradas hacia la puerta. Un hombre se hallaba de pie en el rellano de la puerta. Fuerte y de carácter dulce era, aunque cuando se trataba de proteger a la persona con la que había compartido la vida entera se volvía tan distinto. **

**Lilliane muy pocas veces vio en Kyros esa cara hervida y con el cuerpo erizado de la cólera, y por cada poro de su piel irradiaba odio. Mas que mirar desaprobatoriamente a Sirius, a quien miraba con odio era James, que no había estado ocioso pues ya tenia la mano lista para desenfundar la espada que se hallaba resguardada en su funda a los costados de su pantalón**

**Sirius le soltó las manos a la chica y dio unos pasos adelante, desafiante y en forma protector hacia Lily. Ella no hizo nada para escapar**

**Kyros desenfundó su espada y se acerco violentamente hacia james quien bloqueaba el camino hacia lily que estaba protegida por Sirius.  Alzó la hoja plateada y filosa para asestar el primer golpe. **

**James retrocedió, esquivando el golpe y rápidamente giro y saco la daga de doble filo para empezar a atacar. No iba a perder la presa y de ningún modo iba a perder el duelo en el que ahora se debatía. El otro se lo había buscado**

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**_Miré con horror cada escena de forma en cuanto se escucho el primer sonido de choque metálico… ¡oh no! Esas escenas… llenan mi mente de recuerdos… memorias encerradas en silencioso olvido  y que salen a la luz  en momentos como este…  unas de tan solo pocos años otras vagos que no he vivido… pero aun así siento… siento que la he vivido cientos de años…_**

****

**_Volteo la cabeza para no ver la violencia… me asusta tanto las peleas!... el hombre que estaba enfrente de mi ya no estaba… no podía verlo…_**

****

**_¡Son recuerdos!_**

****

**_¡Fuego! Ruidos… llantos.. ¿que es todo esto? No… no quiero saberlo.. me estaban llevando cargada, podía sentir el corazón que latía precipitadamente en su pecho.. ese hombre corría llevando a la parte mas alta de mi casa.._**

****

**_Fue un vaivén de ir y venir de la realidad. Nadie se daba cuenta por lo que estaba pasando… ¿paren de luchar!_**

****

**_Quiero llorar… ¿porque tengo que recordar esto? ¿Porque?... en ese entonces saboreaba esas lagrimas amargas… me sentí sumergida de nuevo en ellas.. ¿a pesar de que hiere tanto! No quiero olvidarlo… el, el no quería que me pasara nada malo.. no lo conocí, no tengo recuerdos fijos de el pero lo que si… lo presiento… que salió a pelear solo para mantenerme viva _**

****

_… Papa…_

_No se movía… una roca fuerte que no podía ser azotada por el viento, de pie como una hermosa estatua en el atardecer de un día rojo y las dos lunas, la azul del bien y la vino tinto del mal se juntaban… como siempre lo hacían para complacer a Alejandría… una vez al año.. _

**_Puedo recordarlo_**

****

_".. padre.."  un niño me callo. Niño, pero de igual porte de aquel hombre que siempre admire_

_"calla, lily…"_

_ "no se mueve…" jale la túnica de mi primo "kyros, ¿que es lo que hace?"_

_"no hables alto. El esta presintiendo… su asesinato" _

**_Ese recuerdo.. mi memoria se niega a desecharla… ya no escucho nada, solo siento mis ojos cerrados, mi manos sudorosas en mi cara… esas palabras, se que me dicen algo.. y aun no lo he descubierto_**

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**El primo de Lily se hallaba desconcertado mientras evitaba los ataques sucesivos de aquel delincuente. Posea un tipo de lucha que no había visto ejecutar en ninguna otra persona. El ataque ofensiva había dado un vuelco hasta llegar al punto que se debatía solo por evitar que la espada afilada le rebanase la cabeza**

***plamp***

**Se escuchaba claramente el sonido de las espadas al chocar. Un agresivo y la vez atractivo sonido metálico. La princesa miraba sorprendida el duelo, había evitado siempre ver algún duelo. **

**Sirius había dejado hace mucho de mantenerse en posición de defensa. Ahora se le veía observando tranquilo la pelea. Se dio tiempo para mirar la luz del día que insinuaba que se asomaría en cualquier momento, y para instar a James que se diera prisa con mucha serenidad**

**"Así no nos dará oportunidad de escapar sin que nadie se percate de ello" habla Sirius para si mismo. Se volvió a hacia james que esquivaba la lo hoja que prometía clavarse en un costado y le repitió "¡Aprisa! Esta por llegar el alba"**

**James no respondió. Se agacho y esquivo un golpe. Un giro sobre si mismo y ataque a su oponente por encima de su cabeza. Kyros detuvo la espada con la suya propia a tiempo. **

**Un estruendoso choque de espada resonó en la habitación. **

**La hojas no se separaron sino que se mantenieron juntas en un duelo de fuerzas y miradas desafiantes de quienes las blandían. Kyros, jadeante, dijo:**

**"Primero muerto.. antes que dejar que la raptes… tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver" hablo kyros con una sonrisa peligrosa**

**El otro duelista separo el contacto de las espada**

**"será como usted diga… ¡_gledius!" conjuró y para el asombro de kyros, la delgada y fina espada se vio reemplazada de la espada mas extraña que hubieran visto pues la hoja parecía una perla blanca, el filo brillante y amenazador. La hoja doble que se mantenían unidas por un mismo mango_**

**Ahora james demostraría los destructiva que podía llegar a ser la daga de doble filo en sus manos. Le miro en la misma forma irónica que le miraba kyros.**

**Sirius Black sonrió "las cosas se tornaron interesantes…"**

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**_Me empieza a doler la cabeza.. estoy volviendo en si en donde todavía se debate aquel desconocido.. están peleando por mi culpa.._**__

_"no es un adiós sino un hasta luego porque las personas mueren cuando se olvida.. para lo que fui educado, mi mayor legado y mi alma, estará siempre contigo" besó mis manos.. eran tan pequeñas_

_recuerdo sus ojos dorados.. el sabia que moriría pero no estaba asustado.. yo si.. no dejaba de llorar y mi primo, kyros, tampoco.. nos miro con su mirada cálida_

_"Nunca pierdas las esperanza. cree siempre en algo, en tus amigos, cree en ti misma, en lo que hay en tu interior y allí obtendrás la fuerza que el usara cuando todo se sienta por perdido… no lo olvides"_

_todo.. los gritos, los dragones, los hechizos, los ojos malignos envueltos en nubes teñidas de rojo que anunciaban que el rey del terror estaba en nuestro castillo, las luz cegadora… no lo he olvidado… papá_

**_¡Papa! Salí de repente de ese trance como tan repentinamente me había llegado. En eso una luz azul inundo levemente la habitación.. enseguida que desapareció vi esa endemoniada espada inmensa.. un jadeo ahogado murió antes de salir de mi boca. No fui acostumbrada a ver tanta violencia por lo que grite "¡alto!" interponiéndome en el medio de esos dos_**

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**James bajo la daga**

**Kyros lanzo una ultima mirada recriminatoria a james antes de advertir con la mirada hacia lily.**

**"No seas inconsciente… ¡apartate! ¿No ves que quieren hacerle daño al llevársela de aquí?"**

**Fijó sus ojos verde jade hacia los de su primo "No lo harán… porque iré voluntariamente con ellos"**

**"¿Como?" dijeron tres voces masculinas a una sola voz**

**A la princesa se le dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro un tanto pálido. Miro de soslayo a los dos merodeadores. Sirius le devolvió el gesto… James no haría algo así**

**"Iré a donde sea que ellos quieran llevarme. Míralos sir Kyros, se que no me harán daño" su primo aun miraba con rencor a james. Este transformo la daga en la simple espada de antes y Sirius se coloco a su lado**

**todos parecieron meditar unos instantes**

**"Entonces…" kyros suspiro "yo iré con usted"**

**James bufó y desvió la mirada, sin estar de acuerdo. Lily miro a kyros y el se acerco a ella**

**"Si este" mirada de desdén a Kyros quien le respondió de la misma forma "desea ir con nosotros, que se las atañe. No me voy a responsabilizar por lo que le pueda pasar..."**

**James se fue de la habitación, dejando a Sirius suspirando resignadamente. Ya los primeros destellos del sol matutino se asomaba por la ventana**

**··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤·¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··¤··**

Buenas! He tratado en todo lo posible subir este capitulo lo antes posible... me alegra mucho de que les vaya gustando el fic y... lo ultimo que dice james. Bueno, ojala y fuera mio, es idea de mi querida amiga (la mejor beta tmb) myrtle... gracias por todas tus ideas! Arriba hakkai! XD... se que me toca decirles algo... no se que es! Se me olvido n_n así que recuerdo se los comentare en el proximo chap, que por cierto, no saldra tan rapido como pienso... tengo tranca con ese capitulo T_T

Muchas gracias a : 

Padme: estas jugando? Ahora es que falta muchisisisimo... aunque no es prcisamente bueno -__- implica que sera mas difícil terminarlo... porque piensan todos que sirius es tan egocentrista? Creo que aquí sera un mitad egocentrista, hay mas preocupaciones con los problemas que aparecera aquí.... no se las voy a poner nada facil XD

**Joyce Granger: voy lo mas rapido que puedo! He tenido una tranca con el prox cap... pero espero terminarlo esta semana... deberias enlistarte oficialmente a nosotros **

**Myrtle: hi! Espero que te siga gustando, me ha costado mucho idear el fic como para que no te agrade... sabes que consegui algo parecido a lo que me habias dicho del objeto de Remus pero no se si es igual a lo que tu ideabas.... jaja la parte del baño! Hoy quiero escribir esa parte XDDDD**

**Werden: la pelea de kyros y james es solo un bocado! Tienes que ver a sirius en esa pose *_*!! Si no se me ocurre insertar algo mas y todo sigue como planeo dentro de dos chaps habra una gran pelea. James, sirius *_* a mena se le cae la baba pero no hablo mas... me animo mucho lo que dices! Claro que permito todo eso, comic, fic, dibujos lo que sea... me alaga mucho eso. Muchas gracias werden! Le deseo que vuestra espada este bien afilada XD**

**Por ultimo quisiera recomendarles que vean esta pagina**

quiero hablarles de la serie que aparece en esa pagina. Chequenla, les aseguro que no se arrpentiran. Ademas, se daran que estos chicos tan carismáticos se parecen a cierto ´grupos´de chicos, se han dado cuenta? Son iguales a los merodeadores! Extremadamente, cabe que cuando vi el opening de esa serie me quede "O.O" son los mas parecidos que he visto, Gojyo es diferente a sirius solo por el cabello rojo y del resto son extremademante iguales e incluso en la personalidad, al igual que Sanzo que difiere de remus solo por los ojos violeta.

Si en verdad estan interesados por el grupo parecido a los merodeadores lean que les contare un resumen:

La historia transcurre en Togenkyo donde los humanos conviven con los demonios sin embargo el equilibrio esta apunto de romperse a causa de un malevolo plan que tiene como objetivo revivir al demonio Gyumao. Los cinco dioses que rigen el cielo eligen a un monje y a tres demonios para que eviten el cumplimiento de dicho plan.   
  
La historia transcurre desde que son presentados hasta que que llegan a Tenjikukoku, el oeste donde deben evitar la resureccion del demonio. A medida que avanza la historia se desvelan los objetivos personales de cada uno.

Los personajes!

Genjo Sanzo (que en fisico se parece muchísimo a Remus): este casi rubio de ojos violetas es el protagonista de la historia. Es un monjo (la serie es una combinación de pasado y actualidad) MUY peculiar: fuma, bebe, juega al poker, dice toda clase de tacos, es borde... ahora con 23 años viaja con sus tres camaradas al oeste. Es el unico humano del grupo y es el que tiene mas éxito con las chicas y eso a Gojyo (Sirius!!! XD) lo pone enferme, ya que no comprende como el pueda tener mas éxito que el en ese sentido

Son Goku (la asquerosa rata peter): es un chiquillo de aspecto infantil, es algo asi como la mascota del grupo (XD). Tiene 18 años asi que como es el menor, Gojyo (sirius) se aprevehca para vurlarse de el. No piensa mas que en comer. Goku fue en encarcelado por un terrible crimen que cometio de pequeño pero ahora eta libre y viaja con los demas. Es un demonio, por lo que usa una especie de kiara para mantener su forma humana

Sha Gojyo (Sirius!!! *_*): mas bien preocupado por como ligarse al mayor numero de chicas posibles que por la misión que debe cumplir. Este es un semi-demonio, hijo de una mujer humana con un demonio por lo que la gente le teme y lo repudia a la vez. No tiene necesidad de usar dispositivo para adoptar forma humana. Se la tira mucho de chico fuerte y es el mas animado del grupo

Cho Hakkai (James en todos los sentidos ¡*.*!):  es el youkai (demonio) mas amable y educado que existe y es la cabeza pensante del grupo. Hasta sus actuales 22 años tiene un oscuro pasado y ha pasado por muchas cosas. sufre un monton por culpa de su naturaleza youkai. A los 18, cuando era conocido como Gonou, en un ataque de locura se trasnformo en un demonio y asesino a familias enteras. Arrepentido cuando se lo confeso a su mnovia (que para el colmo de todo se parece a lily), quien estaba embarazada (.), se suicido diciendo la frase que hakkai resuena en sus pensamientos desde entonces: "No quiero ser la madre de un monstruo, adios Gonou...." desde entonces se ha transformado radicalmente, convirtiéndose en una persona nueva e intentando olvidar el pasado. Para mantener su forma humana usa una especie de pendientes que lleva en su oreja izquierda

Vale la pena verlos, son bellísimos *.* admito que una de las razones que me gustan es por el parecido extremo con los chicos sino vean esto: 

en estos momentos, la serie no se pasan en canales de habla hispana por lo que Myrtle y yo estamos convenciendo a la gente que se apunte a nosotras para convencer al canal Locomotion para que transmitan esta serie. Si en tu pais pasan este canal y quieres ver una serie que te recuerde vagamente a los merodeadores ayudanos entonces y pide en la pagina oficial para que la transmitan 

ahí pueden pedirlo n_n

disculpen el discurso! Ojala y les gusten 


End file.
